il mio bambino
by refusetoshine
Summary: 'my baby' in Italian. AU Olivia and Fitz. He's running for Governor, she's Cyrus' goddaughter. What happens when she begins to work on his campaign? What challenges will be thrown at the couple and can their love survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**To cakes, for inspiring me with her stories and being a fellow 18 year old friend & sailor moon lover, even though she thinks I won't like NC, I'm still coming to visit. **

* * *

"_Sometimes when you meet someone, there's a click. I don't believe in love at first sight but I believe in that click. Recognition.__" - Ann Aguirre, Blue Diablo_

Olivia Pope had never seen someone engage with a crowd as well as Fitzgerald Grant did. He made it seem as if he was talking to you personally, he connected unbelievably well, his words were fluent, he believed in what he saying, which was something not many politicians could say. He had something she could work with. When her godfather, political mastermind Cyrus Beene called her asking for her help, how could she refuse, not only was it great experience but she rarely ever got to see him anymore after she had started at Harvard, she was pre-law of course. She'd just finished her first year, passing with flying colours and she needed something to do over her summer break and that something was getting Fitzgerald Grant elected as Governor. He'd already won the primary election, winning the Republican seat, now all he had to do was win the actual election.

"He's good huh?" Cyrus said coming up behind her.

"Yeah, he is." Olivia agreed taking a sip of her coffee, it was 7am and they were outside as he gave his speech to a group of elders in the community, they were lapping it up. Older women were in love with him, all he had to do was flash that Grant smile and he had their vote.

"So you're in?' Cyrus asked nervously, she had a way of changing her mind unless she was 100% certain about something.

"Sign me up Cy." Olivia said once again looking at the man she was going to help get elected.

"Welcome to the band kid." Cyrus answered throwing an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"The problem is your marriage." A voice in the crowd said.

"Excuse me?" He asked to the room as a woman showed herself to him.

"It looks like you don't screw your wife," God. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, her skin glowed in her white short sleeve blouse; her legs were highlighted in her skin tight blue jeans and further accentuated by her black heels as she stalked towards him like prey. She could be no older than 20, 21 maybe.

She continued as he watched on, "Which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for. And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side, that just leaves family, marriage, and yours whatever the truth may be from the outside, it looks cold, distant, dead." She walked slowly towards him, challenging him in front of a room full of campaigners, her voice was like angels coming down from above and her walk was something he wanted to watch for the rest of his life.

"Where is your wife, by the way?" She looks around, raising her left eyebrow. She knew Mellie was off campaigning at some ladies luncheon, it proved her point even more.

"People want to like who they're voting for. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, and right now, you and your wife are standing in their doorway, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air. That's why you're losing and it's why you'll lose." She finished, looking him in the eye, awaiting his response. She'd been watching him for the past week, telling Cyrus not to introduce them yet, she wanted to get a feel for him, seeing how he interacted under pressure but also how he was a man in general, how he treated his staff, and so far she was impressed.

"And you are?" He breathed out, internally wincing at the shakiness of his voice; he had never been so aroused by something so mundane in his entire life. Here she was talking about why people weren't voting for him, why he was losing and all he wanted was to take her in the room next door and kiss her feverishly.

"Olivia, Olivia Pope." She said raising her eyes to meet his one more time before she turned and left the room. He followed her into the hallway, slamming the door behind him and grabbing her arm. She spun towards him, their chests almost touching.

"Mr Grant." She said as she walked backwards, distancing herself.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked, tracing her steps until she was leaning against the wall and he was half a step away from her.

"I'm the girl Cyrus probably told you about 17 thousand times, I'm at Harvard, studying pre-law. Cyrus is my godfather." She said as his eyes traced her face, his eyes were piercing straight into her soul, as if he was reading her story with just one look.

"Right. He did tell me. The genius. His work of art he called you." Fitz said with a smile, she was everything Cyrus described, but better.

"Yeah. That's me. Nothing exciting." She said, lowering her eyes away from his.

"Nothing exciting?" He asked chuckling. "You just handed me my ass in front a room full of people. You should give yourself more credit." He said giving her a dazzling smile.

"If you looked at your wife like that, we wouldn't have a problem." She said with a smirk, taunting him.

"Oh Miss Pope, we definitely have a problem." He replied, joining her smirk and walking back into the room.

She watched him leave, sliding down the wall. She had heard of his charm and wit from not only Cyrus, but the media, magazine articles and so on. And now she'd experienced it for herself, boy was she in trouble.

* * *

**A/N – Short first chapter because this is just the beginning, I have the first few chapters ready to go, the first few are more setting the scene, Olitz getting to know each other etc before we get into the good stuff. I hope ya'll enjoy and please please review! Love M.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."  
― __Jane Austen__, __Pride and Prejudice__. _

It was almost 1am on a Tuesday morning when Fitz and Olivia next spoke; she'd kept her distance for the past few days. She'd felt the spark between her and the soon to be Governor and she didn't like it. Well she liked it. But she couldn't want it, or encourage it. So distance it was. Well physical distance that was. It didn't mean she couldn't stare at him when he was giving speeches, or when he was in deep discussion with other campaigners. He was gorgeous. She couldn't believe that the man was 30 years old, there was no way. Well he did work out. Sometimes coming in early in the morning still in his workout clothes before changing into his suit, sweat looked good on the man. Well, anything looked good on him, especially white. Today he was wearing a white buttoned up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Olivia could almost feel his muscles moving. But his body was just one thing she had been staring at over the past few days, along with his hair that she physically had to stop herself from running her hands through, his smile was the thing she loved most. His charming Grant smile was enough to knock panties off every woman in America, but the smile he had reserved just for Olivia, was heart melting. She'd catch his eye across the room or he'd reply to a question she was asking with a beaming smile that turned her insides upside down. That's why she had to keep her distance, the man was a walking photo shoot, and she had to stay away. Fitz however had other ideas, he wanted to know everything there was about Olivia, he got enough out of Cyrus without raising suspicion but he wanted to hear it from her. He was fascinated with her, the way she would roll her shoulders and un kink her neck was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen a woman do and he couldn't help imagine her doing it as he lay beneath her in his bed. She was grace personified, the way she held herself was the way a ballerina would herself, with precision and excellence. Her walk was another thing that sent him crazy, he could spend hours watching her walk around the campaign office, her body swinging naturally. Fitzgerald Grant was an ass man and dear lord, did Olivia Pope's live up to his standard, it didn't help the fact that she favoured skin tight jeans everyday of the week. He was in heaven and hell simultaneously, this woman would be the death of him. He had to have her.

As Tuesday rolled around and there was only a few in the campaign headquarters, Fitz knew this was his chance to talk to Olivia, to get to know this woman who was such a incredible mystery to him, he waited until Cyrus had left, the last thing he needed was Cyrus on their case. He fluffed around with polls and stats until he saw her flicking through pages letting out frustrated sighs every few seconds, she needed a break, and it was his perfect opportunity.

"Olivia hey." Fitz said as he sat down at the table where she had pages of information, statistics and polls thrown across, placing a bottle of water and a banana in front of her.

"Sir what can I do for you?" She asked without even looking up, not acknowledging him.

"Stop calling me Sir for starters." He said trying to grab her attention, but she still didn't look up, focusing on the paper she was reading like it was the cure for cancer.

"Mr Grant, what can I do for you?" She replied, grabbing another page to compare to the one she was reading.

"Seriously Olivia?" Fitz asked. That got her attention and her head flew up, their eyes meeting.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Sir? Mr Grant? What is that?" He replied.

"That's your name and don't even ask me to call you by your first name because that would be inappropriate. Now what do you need?" She was frustrated with him now, he could tell, she grabbed the water, opening it and taking a long sip.

"Tell me about yourself." He rested his elbows on the table, his hands interlaced, and waiting for her response, she closed the water bottle back up, staring at him.

"We're not doing this. I'm busy trying to get you elected; we don't have time to play 20 questions." She put her head back into the page she was reading.

"That's right, my campaign. So as the man running for Governor, I demand you stop reading, give your brain a moment off from the continuos cycle it runs and tell me about yourself." He smiled at her, hoping it would bring her out of the shell she had cocooned herself in, she dropped the papers before looking up at him, gauging his reaction.

"I'm 19 years old, my middle name is Carolyn after my mum, she's been dead for 5 years, she grew up with Cyrus and that's why he's my godfather, my father is an alcoholic who when he is sober yells at me about why I'm studying law at Harvard instead of doing something more productive because apparently lawyers do nothing that helps the world." She took a deep breath in. "I was captain of the swim team in high school and also valedictorian. I have my own apartment because the idea of living on campus didn't appeal to me. I spend my spare time reading and following politics, except we all know I'm apolitical." They shared a smile over that, because it was true, she would tell anyone that would listen that she was apolitical. "I'm smart and I'm good and I'm really tired of people underestimating me because I'm a woman not only in general but also a woman of colour." His heart broke for her as she lowered her head, taking a moment before she raised it again. "And I believe in you, I believe you can win and I believe one day you could be President of the United States and that's why I'm here; because you have something that I can work with, you could change the word Fitzgerald Grant." They shared a smile. "Is that enough for you?" She asked as he continued to smile at her.

"You're perfect Liv and someday you're going to change the world." He said as he walked off leaving her to her papers, finally learning a little bit more about the mystery that was Olivia Pope.

* * *

"Get it off, get it off." Olivia said as she walked into the room as Fitz went over his speech for the final time.

"What? Liv?" Fitz asked having no idea what this woman was talking about, he was hoping he was hearing it for the reason he wanted to but considering they were in a room full of campaigners he was thinking she probably wasn't on the same page as him.

"Your tie, you look ridiculous." Her eyes scanned around the room. "Bradley, give me your tie. NOW." Considering that the golden rule of the campaign was never say no to Olivia Pope, Bradley gave her his tie.

"This is getting filmed Mr Grant. It's going to be on national television and if you wear that tie, people aren't going to be talking about how much they want to vote for you, they'll be talking about how bad your tie is." She said as she began to tie it for him, her hands brushing against his neck sending a shiver down his spine as he watched her face laced in concentration.

"What would I do without you?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes, but like the past week, she once again broke eye contact. "Liv." He said slowly.

"Stop it with the eyes Grant." She said light-heartedly as she focused on brushing down his lapels and tie, making sure he was presentable.

"If you stopped doing that, I wouldn't have to. Just look at me." He said seriously his hand resting on her elbow.

"Stop it." She glared at him, they were playing with fire and he knew it. "We are in a room full of people. Pull yourself together." She said removing herself from his personal space and walking off to read something from another campaigner. Fitz sighed, this woman was going to be the death of him, and he'd only known her a week.

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Fitz asked as he walked off stage into the wings where Olivia and Cyrus were waiting. He'd just given a speech to a group of college students; it was being filmed not only for the college's website but would also be broadcast across media stations on the 7 o'clock news. He needed their votes, the 18-25 age group was crucial to him winning and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was a little anxious before his speech.

"Good, good! They lapped it up. I think you have this group of voters Fitz!" Cyrus said clapping him on the back before walking off to get the poll numbers from an aid.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, her opinion was the one that mattered most, this was his first public speaking event since she'd joined the campaign and he wanted to impress her. She contemplated answering for a second, their eyes joining as she cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"You did good." She finally answered, "You should be proud of yourself." She replied with a smile.

"Good? That's all I get from you guys? Good?" He was slightly annoyed; he thought he had done better than good.

"Are you complaining right now Mr Grant?" She said with a cheeky smile, teasing him. "A good from Cyrus and I is something you should strive for. Start complaining when we say its okay or fine." Olivia replied a small chuckle, this man was desperate to impress her, but she wasn't going to give him, what was she was suppose to tell him? That she'd hung off every single one of his words, that he was brilliant and that he had definitely 100% won this group of students. No, she couldn't say that, because she was keeping her distance, being professional. Her thoughts were broken when he let out a small chuckle.

"I forgot you guys were political masterminds. I guess I'll take what I can get." He replied with a smile as he began to walk over to Cyrus who was calling his name.

"Hey." Olivia said grabbing his attention; he spun around meeting her eye. "You did good." She said with a smile that he had never seen before and his heart soared, she was proud of him, and that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

"Stop it. You two are like children." Cyrus said separating Olivia and Fitz by picking Olivia up and moving her to the other side of the table, away from Fitz.

"Cyyyyyyy." Olivia whined out as she sat up properly in the seat he had placed her in. "I was winning too." She said with her famous Olivia Pope pout.

"As if you were Olivia." Fitz scoffed.

"I was too!"

"Was not!"

"STOP! Liv, I have a headache so please give Fitz back his cards so you can help me with this speech, Fitz, your suppose to be going over your speech for next week's campaign dinner. We don't have time for you two to be playing card games." Cyrus huffed as he flicked through pages of information, he had given them a half an hour break to get their silliness out but now he needed them to focus.

"Sorry Cy. We've been working since 6, I convinced Liv to play with me, I was getting a bit stir crazy." Fitz replied taking the blame for their impromptu game of cards, he'd spent two hours trying to convince Olivia to play with him before she finally gave in, claiming she was only doing it to shut him up.

"Give me the speech Cy. Lets do this." Olivia replied, her worker mode immediately switched back on as she shared a smile with Fitz. "I was totally winning and you know it Grant." She said with a chuckle.

"In your dreams baby." Fitz replied, joining in her quiet chuckle before they broke eye contact getting back to their respective speeches.

* * *

**A/n Thank you all soooooooo much for your kind words, favourites and follows! Continue to do so! P.S congrats to our girl KW on 1 million followers on Twitter – that's something to celebrate! Love M. x**


	3. Chapter 3

"_It __is with your feet that you move... but it is with your heart that you dance...__" _

– _Aalaynah Thomspson. _

She looked good, Olivia wasn't one for self praise but when she looked good, she admitted it. She wasn't one for fancy dresses or ballroom dinners, but tonight she had to make an exception. She'd gone to a few political events over the years when her mother was alive and also with Cyrus more recently, she knew what to expect but tonight she would be by Fitz's side and that's something that both scared and excited her. Her keeping the distance motto hadn't lasted long, he was a hard man to stay away from, the other night he had forced her to play cards with him and yesterday he had brought her lunch, once again forcing her to sit with him in the 30 minute allocated lunch time. They had talked about the campaign for a good portion before he brought up his trip to Europe the year before, she was in awe of his description of the places he had been, never having travelled out of the USA herself. Luckily Cyrus had broken up their lunch before she could imagine strolling around Paris, Fitz by her side, showing her all the things he had described. She looked in the mirror one last time, adjusting her hair so that her bangs were swept to the side of her face, making sure her dress was still properly in place when her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She yelled as she grabbed her purse off her bed, throwing one last look in the mirror and walking towards her door.

"Hey Liv, come on we gotta go. You look nice." Cyrus said without even looking up from his phone, he was stressed, tonight was a big night, they needed the support from these people and he and Olivia had pulled out the big guns to make this happen.

"Thanks Cy. Lets go." Locking the door behind them, Olivia was ready for a big night.

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant truly believed that Olivia Carolyn Pope's mission in life was to slowly kill him. Tonight she was a vision in white. Her dress stuck to her body like a second skin, falling to the ground effortlessly. Each sway of her hips as she walked in the door with Cyrus by her side was enough to send Fitz over the edge, how was this woman even possible? God. He lost complete focus to the man he was talking to, watching the woman approach him and his wife.

"Mellie, Hi! Good to see you again." Her voice was raspy, like she'd been smoking all day, as she hugged his wife.

"Olivia you look beautiful, we must catch up later, we only got to meet so briefly last week, I've just been so busy." Mellie said as she unwrapped her arms from around Olivia.

"Of course!" Olivia replied as she moved onto the man of the evening. "Mr Grant." She said as she held her hand out, if her voice and dress didn't send him over the edge, her smell would. She wore light perfume daily but tonight she smelt like a walking sin.

"Liv. Hi." His smile almost sent her knees crashing to the ground, if it wasn't for his hold on her hand she probably would have. God, he was gorgeous. His tuxedo fit him perfectly and her heart melted when she saw his bowtie, the man struggled with them and she was honoured that he hadn't let his wife do it for him. Over the past few weeks before his public appearances, it had become their thing for her to do his tie for him, it gave him a moment of tranquillity before he would go out and speak. Thankfully before she could reach up and fix it for him, the moment was broken by Cyrus. Olivia could finally breathe as she dropped Fitz's hand and entered the ballroom. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and just when he thought she couldn't get better this evening, he saw the back of her dress, well more importantly, the lack of it. Her back was bare and all he could think about was running his hands down her spine as she arched up underneath him. She turned looking for Cyrus, meeting his eye and sending him a smile that sent his body into overdrive. The little vixen knew exactly what she was doing with that dress, 'well,' he thought; two could play at that game.

* * *

"Cy, we haven't danced together all night!" Mellie Grant's shrilling voice interrupted Olivia and Cyrus's dance together as she broke away from her husband. "We have so much to talk about." She claimed. "Fitz be a dear and dance with Olivia here." Their eyes joined as his wife nudged him towards the woman he'd been aching to hold his arms all night.

"Hi." He looked at her, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Hi." She took it as he pulled her into his arms, one hand on her back, the other cradling their joined hands on his chest. Her left hand went to his shoulder as she looked away from the intensity of his stare.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine which he felt with the hand on her back, he smiled, happy to know that he had that effect on her.

"Mr Grant." She said once again refusing to meet his eye. "Your wife is 10 feet away."

"I don't care. Liv, look at me." He bargained with her, his grip on her back lowering until it was resting even lower on her back.

"Move your hand up." She whispered at him. "You can not be feeling up your aide on the dance floor at your own dinner." She hissed at him, smiling at other couples as to not create a scene. He slowly raised his hand up her back, placing it on the curve of her back, the placement was even worse than the one before as her body involuntarily arched into his. "Stop it, please." She finally looked at him and he saw the desire in her eyes.

"Liv. Don't hide from me." He smiled at her and she slowly joined him, her face betraying what her head was telling her not to do. "Ah there we go, the smile I've been waiting to see." Their eyes met and it was like they were the only two in the room, she didn't even know if they were dancing anymore, all she could see, think and feel was Fitzgerald Grant. "You're more than an aide Liv, don't belittle yourself." He said as he moved them, she had stopped dancing and he couldn't afford to draw attention to them.

"I know." She said with a small smile, the double meaning hitting her like a ton of bricks, she was more than an aide to him and she knew it. She knew it when he looked at her the way he looking at her now, she knew it by the way he spoke her and she most definitely knew it by the way he was holding her. He went to respond to her comment as the song ended and she began to pull away.

"Thank you for the dance Sir." And just like that the progress they had just made was once again trampled by the real world.

* * *

"She's a beautiful girl Cyrus, how old is she? 20?" Mellie asked as her and Cyrus swayed to the music. He knew what she was getting at and he didn't like the sound of it. Mellie was always causing trouble, it was something Cyrus had to deal with on the regular.

"19. What are you getting at Mellie? She's brilliant, even you said that when I told you about her." Cyrus questioned, smiling at other couples on the floor.

"She is brilliant, but she's also beautiful. Two deadly things. She could be a distraction for him." Mellie raised her head slightly to the left, gesturing to Fitz and Olivia dancing in their own world. Her husband's hand dangerously low on the young woman's back.

"Liv?" He chuckled. "No she would never go there. She's smart. Doesn't let her feelings get involved. Trust me I know Olivia." Cyrus replied, he knew her well, she wasn't the type to get involved with a much older and very married man.

"Yeah and I know my husband." Mellie replied, watching the two dance. Fitz had never cheated on her, well to her knowledge anyway, he was a good man, probably the best man she knew. But he didn't love her, he never had, he respected her and he liked her, but that's as far as it went. She understood that, it's the way things had to be if she eventually wanted to get to the White House one day. But the way her husband was looking at Olivia Pope right now was a way he had never looked at her before and that scared the absolute crap out of Mellie Grant.

* * *

"I want to thank you all for coming out and supporting me tonight. I am honoured to be the republican candidate for the upcoming Governor's election." A few cheers were heard through the room and he was certain they were from a few of his old college friends that he had invited. "I don't want to get into the politics of it all right now, we are here to celebrate, some of you I haven't seen in awhile due to my campaign, some of you I haven't met. But I want to thank you all personally for your support." He looked at Olivia, sending her a smile before continuing. "Governor Reston, I thank you for coming tonight, your support means a lot to me and I hope that soon I can do your job half as good as you do it right now. Thank you all and good evening." Fitz spoke fluently, connecting with everyone in the audience, he was a born public speaker and his upbringing meant he had been to thousands of these types of events. He had these people in his back pocket, Olivia and Cyrus's work had paid off. Their guy was good. Walking off stage to the sound of claps he received a quick kiss from Mellie as she sauntered off to talk to the head of one of the hundred committees she was on, leaving him with Olivia and Cyrus.

"Great work." Cyrus said as he examined the crowd. "They love you." Fitz smiled in thanks as Cyrus went to stalk out the crowd, ready to convince anyone otherwise.

"Liv?" He asked, like always her comments were the ones he treasured most.

"Cy's right, they love you." They shared a smile before they were interrupted by an old friend of Fitz, giving him one last smile; Olivia slinked off to her table, grabbing a glass of champagne on her way. She wasn't of age but it was a private party so who was to stop her, she looked older than she was anyway, something that came in handy a lot of the time.

"Olivia, hi." She was soon interrupted on her way by Mellie Grant.

"Mellie." Olivia smiled, she didn't trust the woman as far as she could throw her, Cyrus had told her things and she'd also come to that conclusion herself after spending time with the woman, but she respected her and it was easier to play nice with Mellie than be at odds.

"His speech was wonderful! Gosh our man really is doing great isn't he?" Mellie said as she looked over at Fitz, Olivia following her eye line.

"He is. You should be very proud." Olivia said taking a sip of her champagne as Mellie smiled at her.

"Serious talk now Olivia. Do you have a man in your life?" Olivia nearly spit her drink everywhere at Mellie's question. "Yes, yes I know your only 19. But when I was 19, Fitz and I were already engaged to be married!" Olivia smiled; she could imagine Mellie at 19, pearls, puffy hair and her flaunting around her Grant engagement ring to anyone who would look and listen.

"I barely have time to sleep, let alone date anyone." Mellie saw right through Olivia's comments.

"Nonsense, have you met Billy Chambers? He's Sally's campaign manager. Only 24, gorgeous. You'd love him. Let me introduce you two!" Mellie said with a gleeful smile.

"I'll think about it?" Olivia said plastering on the best fake smile she could as she walked away, there was no way she was going out with Billy Chambers, beside the fact he was a complete snake, she was preoccupied with Fitz, she had no idea what the hell was going on with them, but she assumed adding another man into the mix wasn't a smart move.

Millicent Grant was onto Olivia Pope, she may not realise herself yet, but that young woman was falling for her husband and that was something Mellie Grant was not about to let happen.

* * *

Fitz walked out of the building, following behind Mellie as she got into the limo they had come in, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a glimpse of white, turning his head he saw Olivia waiting in the taxi zone.

"Mel, give me a second okay?" He said, Mellie was already in the taxi looking at her phone, probably reading his latest poll results, she nodded her okay and he walked over to Olivia in the slight summer breeze.

"Hey." She jumped at his entrance, holding a hand over her heart, panting. "Sorry." He immediately said, sorry for startling her.

"Jesus. You can't just walk up on a girl like that Sir." Olivia said as her heartbeat became regular again.

"What are you doing Liv?"

"Just waiting for a taxi, they said they'd be here in a minute." She replied smiling, he was always keeping an eye out for her.

"Where's Cyrus? Didn't you come with him? He's not taking you home?" Fitz was angry, what the bloody hell was Cyrus doing, letting his 19 year old niece wait outside to catch a taxi home at almost 2am in the morning.

"I think we both know where he is." She chuckled lightly to herself. "He left about an hour ago with James, I told him I'd take a taxi, its fine Sir, I can get myself home." She said, touched by his obvious anger at Cyrus.

"I'll wait with you until a taxi arrives." Fitz said as he leant against the railing.

"Its fine, your wife is waiting for you." She replied, looking away knowing she probably hit a nerve, she didn't know much about the Grant marriage, but she had eyes and she could see what was going on.

"Liv." He began to argue before she interrupted him.

"I'll text you when I get home okay?" She knew he wouldn't let up but there was no way they could spend anymore time alone together after tonight's dance.

"Promise?" He said with the smile he reserved just for her. She smiled back.

"Promise."

An hour later as Fitz was preparing to go to bed when his phone buzzed indicting he had received a message, he smiled, happy to know who it was from. "Alive and home safe, happy?" She had sent him, he laughed to himself he could imagine her saying it. On the other side of town she smiled to herself after sending the message to Fitz, she never really had anyone that looked out for her, making sure she got home safe, maybe, just maybe things were starting to change for Olivia Pope.

* * *

**A/N: What a coincidence that my third chapter included a steamy dance and a white dress just like 1x03? Thanking everybody for the reviews, keep it up and stay tuned, it's going to get veryyyyyyyyyyyyy interesting. The next chapter is my favourite! Love M. x**


	4. Chapter 4

"_When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth."  
― __Jess C. Scott__._

He brought her coffee every morning; he'd been doing it for the past month since she began on the campaign. It was the least he could do. She was living and breathing Fitzgerald Grant every day, coffee was nothing compared to what she was doing. Olivia was always there before him in the morning; he'd be worried she'd spent the night there on her desk if he didn't take such notice of her clothes and what she wore everyday. He'd leave the coffee on the table she was working on, sometimes she'd look up straight away, murmuring her thanks, sometimes she didn't realise until after he was gone. She always knew it was from him though, the give away? Every morning he would write one word on it, the one word he wanted to hear from her more than anything else. 'Fitz.' The first time he wrote it, she was confused until later when she referred to him as Mr Grant and she realised, he wanted her to call him by his first name. He had started calling her Liv almost immediately, mostly because that's what Cyrus called her; even Mellie did at times when she was being affectionate. Olivia didn't want to give into him, she knew it would be crossing so many lines by calling him by his first name, she needed to maintain a level of professionalism because the moment that name came out of her lips, it was on, it would be her okaying the situation. He was pretty clear with his feelings, there was more than a deep friendship coming from him and she could tell he was open to exploring it. But he was married and yes it was to Mellie, some wouldn't even classify it as a marriage, and yes he had his own apartment that nobody knew about but he was still married. There was a ring on his finger, and he was running for Governor, so no, she wasn't going to say his name, and that was that.

* * *

Fitz had been feeling crap all day, every few months he would get a blinding migraine that would send him to bed for at least 24 hours with hot sweats and vomiting. He could feel the beginning of one and it couldn't have come at a worse time, he had a dinner with Governor Reston that evening. Reston had shown his support by coming to his campaign dinner last week and there was no way Fitz could say no when the Governor invited him over for dinner the following week. However his body had different ideas.

Olivia was worried. He was sweating through his shirt although his sleeves were rolled up, his first few buttons were undone and the AC was blaring. Sweat was running down his forehead and he was cringing at the lights in the room.

"Mr Grant, are you okay?" Olivia asked handing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah Liv, fine." He grabbed the bottle of water, opening it and knocking most of it back in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure?" She was starting to get more worried. "Are you hot? Do you want me to turn the AC up?" She asked as she looked at him intently.

"Could you get everybody to be a bit more quiet Liv?" He asked as he rubbed his temples and it hit her like a ton of brinks and the tone of his voice melted her heart.

"You have a migraine." She said.

"Yeah its okay. It'll pass." He said drinking the last few drops of the bottle.

"You need to be in bed. Come on." She said holding her hand out for him to take. They shared a look. "Sir, I can't have you collapsing on me before your dinner tonight. Just take a few hours sleep okay?" He looked sceptical so she pulled out the big guns. "For me?" She asked meeting his eyes, giving him a soft look as she placed her other hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

"Okay." He replied taking her hand, standing up. He was uneasy on his feet. "Liv get someone to help you, I'm not sure I can walk." He said as he leant his weight against her.

"It's okay. Come on." She threw his arm around her shoulder and placed her arm around his waist guiding him out of the room. Getting him in and out of the elevator was a slight struggle, opening his door was a whole other issue as he leaned heavily against her, his breath on her neck, his hand on her waist as she fiddled with the key.

"Finally." She breathed out as she opened the door to the room on the floor they had booked. There were a few rooms, one each for Cyrus, Fitz and Olivia and another couple for other aides. The rooms were booked incase they worked too late, Fitz didn't want anyone driving home too late at night and considering they worked into the wee hours, the rooms were put to good use. Olivia used hers quiet frequently as her apartment was on the other side of town, Fitz knew this and it was one of the reasons he had enforced the floor of rooms above the campaign headquarters.

"Come on." She dragged him over to the bed as he flopped down face first into the pillows, she giggled. "You have to turn around, you need to take some medicine." She said as she walked into the bathroom to get some aspirin. He mumbled something into the pillow before turning around, lying on his back, panting from the movement.

"What did you say?" She asked as she returned, handing him the tablets and the bottle of water off the bench, he swallowed the tablets, had a sip of water and flopped back onto the bed.

"I said can you undress me." Her face fell in shock as she tried to comprehend what he said.

"What?" She asked as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Liv. I'm sick." He knew what she was thinking. "And I'm hot; I'm sweating like I'm in the fucking desert. Just unbutton my shirt and unzip my pants and take them off. No funny business, I'm not pulling anything." His gentle tone had already convinced her the moment he said Liv, if that hadn't, the look of pain of his face and the way he was holding his body was enough to prove his point. Without saying a word she leant over him, unbuttoning his shirt, refusing to make eye contact, with each button his chest became more apparent and she took a sharp intake of breath. He was gorgeous. She knew he was fit, she could tell through his dress shirts, but seeing him up close with no barriers was a different story.

"Arch forward." He made no comment and that's when she knew he truly was sick, she slid the shirt from his arms, leaving him naked from the waist up. His chest was covered with dusty brown hair and she had to physically stop herself from running her hands through it. She had to stay focused on the challenge ahead. His pants. All in one quick swift movement she unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his zip and yanked his jeans off his body, his shoes and socks coming with them. He laid there in his black boxer shorts and she couldn't help but look down.

"Thank you Livvie." Her eyes snapped up, he had called her Livvie. The only other person to ever do that was her mother, tears welled in her eyes.

"Sleep well Sir." She said as she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her, she needed to get out of there.

* * *

It had been 3 hours of pretending to read and focus on the piles of paper she had while really she was worried about the man sick upstairs. After being forced by Cyrus to go and check on Fitz, forced being the operative word here, she had been grinding her teeth and tapping her fingers waiting for him to send her, she couldn't go to his room without suspicion. And that's how Olivia came to stand outside Fitz's door contemplating if she should go in now that she was really there; the sight of him in just his boxers was still fresh in her mind. Opening it she was about to make her presence known and ask how he was so that she could make a swift exit, when she heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom and Fitz was no where to be seen in the bedroom.

"Mr Grant?" She yelled cautiously entering the room.

"Can you grab me some water?" He replied a moment later between heaves. She grabbed the bottle from his bedside and entered the bathroom; the sight she saw broke her heart. He was sitting there on the floor wrapped up in the blanket from the bed, his head resting on the toilet, as pale as a ghost, his body convulsing in spasms.

"Oh Fitz." She breathed out and his head snapped up in surprise.

"Livvie." She had finally called him Fitz, his heart soared with joy. The moment was quickly broken when another round of nausea hit him and he was vomiting in the bowl again. She quickly kneeled next to him, rubbing one hand on his back and one through his hair as he continued to empty his stomach. When he was finished he leant back against her chest as she situated herself on the floor so that he was between her legs as she leant against the wall.

"Have some water." She handed him the bottle, unscrewing the lid and holding it up to his lips, he slowly took some before pushing her hand away. His head was hot against her chest as her choice of top this morning had been an unbuttoned blouse, she could feel him directly against her skin.

"Your skin is cold." He said as he nuzzled the side of his face against her the top of breasts as she ran one hand over his hair and the other up and down the arm that he had rested on her thigh.

"Should I call a doctor? Or is this normal?" She asked, she was worried.

"No no its okay, it happens every few months." He shivered out as he attempted to move himself closer to her body. She wrapped the blanker tighter around him as she dropped a soft kiss to his hairline; her heart was aching for him. "I'm okay Liv." He reassured her with a squeeze to her thigh.

"You scared me. I don't like you being sick." She said as she continued to sooth him with her hands.

"I know, you called me Fitz." He said with a smile that she felt on her skin.

"I did." She joined his smile; he could feel it on his forehead. "You're not going to dinner." She said indefinitely, it was not up for discussion.

"Okay Livvie." There was that name again, she wasn't going to lie, everytime he called her that, her heart melted just a little bit more for this man.

And so they sat, on a cold tiled floor, his body wrapped in hers. They weren't Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant anymore, they were Livvie and Fitz. He smiled once again, slowly kissing the skin where his mouth laid, he had never been happier to have a migraine in his entire life, not when he had her there to hold him.

* * *

**A/N sooo this is my favourite chapter, she finaaaaaaaaaaaallly called him Fitz! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, keep them up! It's getting very steamy and close from here…. Stay tuned! Love M. x**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have."  
― __Nicholas Sparks_

Since Fitz's migraine, Olivia and Fitz had been growing closer. She refused to call him Fitz in any public setting and it was usually only late at night when there was only a few people around. She would ask him for a file or accept her 6th cup of coffee from him with a smile and a soft "thank you Fitz." And every single time she said his name, his heart melted. They had to be cautious, what they were doing, whatever it was, was inappropriate. She was 19, he was 30, although the age difference meant nothing to them, they had to be wary. Especially when Mellie was around, which was rare, she was always off doing luncheons and charity stuff but they didn't need her watching their every move. Olivia was becoming more open to not only his touch but to him in general, from what he could gather from little stories he heard along the way "Abby and I did this last summer" or "my cousin Harrison said this" and also things he heard from Cyrus, he decided that Olivia had never had a boyfriend, nor let anyone be that close to her. So he was watchful of his touches, not wanting to scare her off. He would lay a hand on the small of her back, guiding her in and out of rooms, a hand on her elbow when trying to get her attention, and lately rubbing her neck at the end of a long day. She was more cautious with her touches, she would allow her hand to rub against his when she handed him something or place a hand on his forearm to get his attention. This was a first for her, falling for someone, at times she was almost glad he was married and obviously unavailable, it meant she could take things at snail speed and not be rushed. She'd never been with anyone, never had a boyfriend, never been intimate, never been in love. But sometimes late at night when they were alone in the campaign headquarters, with the moonlight shining through the window onto his face, she let herself fall a little in love with Fitzgerald Grant.

* * *

Fitz was in horrible mood, he'd even snapped at Olivia a few times. He had good reason though; his father was coming to town. Big Jerry was everything Fitz hated in life. Everything Fitz didn't want to become, Big Jerry was. His grandfather was the same and that scared Fitz, he didn't want to become the 3rd Fitzgerald Grant in more ways than just a name. Most of all, he didn't want Olivia to meet his dad. She knew him and she saw him, for what he truly was, he didn't want that image tainted by his father and his horrible reputation. Would she be like Mellie and be swept into by charm or like Cyrus and not want a bar of it, but tolerate it.

He was stressed and she could tell. From what she had heard from Cyrus, Fitz and his father didn't have the best relationship and the fact that Big Jerry was coming to town was grinding on his nerves, he had been snapping at everyone all morning, including herself, she didn't take it personally, she was more worried for him than anything, he was never like this. She caught his eyeline across the room and he cocked his head towards the door leading outside, she nodded and began to make her way over.

"Hi." She said as he closed the door, funny enough they were in the same place they had their first conversation.

"Hi." He said as he stood closer to her. "I'm sorry Livvie." He bowed his head; he was upset with himself for snapping at her this morning.

"Hey look at me." She said trying to make eye contact, he finally lifted his head, meeting her eyes. "You're allowed to have a bad day Fitz." She smiled at him.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're here to help me and I'm treating you like crap." His eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"It's okay, you're not treating me like crap Fitz. Your dad is coming to town and you're stressed and yes I am here to help you, but you're also allowed to have emotions." She lifted her hand and brushed a curl out of his face and back into place.

"We're okay?" He placed a hand on the wall next to her waist, effectively trapping her in.

"We're fine Fitz." She leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek; he looked like he needed it, before moving out from her spot on the wall and walking back inside the room.

He was here. Big Jerry was here, he could hear his booming voice all the way in the foyer. Olivia looked up feeling Fitz's body tense across the table. She cocked her head trying to gauge his reaction but he was unreadable.

"And who might this be?" Big Jerry's voice boomed across the room as he entered, gesturing his hand towards Olivia as she turned around to meet him.

"Olivia Pope sir, Cyrus' goddaughter." She held herself well, putting her hand out to shake his.

"Ah of course, the infamous Olivia. I've heard a lot about you. All good things." Big Jerry replied taking her hand and kissing it.

"I've heard a lot about you too Sir, unfortunately not as good." She said with a smirk, and there she was, that was his girl, Fitz blew out a sigh of relief, she was on his side, she was always on his side.

"Let's get on with the debate practice." Cyrus's voice broke the silence.

"Dad." Fitz said as he walked around the table to meet Olivia, holding his hand out to shake his father's hand as he placed the other slightly behind Olivia's back, nothing that would bring attention to them but enough for her to know he was there.

"Son." Big Gerry replied shaking his hand as they got back into the debate practice and Gerry began to do what he did best, criticize his son.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Olivia yelled as the knocking on her door got louder and louder by the second. She yanked it open, prepared to give whoever it was a mouthful, when she saw him.

"Livvie." He was broken and all he wanted was her. He lifted his hand, running it down in face. His other hand holding onto the suit jacket he'd been wearing earlier that day.

"Come in." She said as she grabbed his hand, leading him into her apartment, locking and shutting the door behind him. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, tenderly placing a hand on his face. He was dishevelled; his five o-clock shadow present and he stunk like scotch. He got a good look at her, not answering her questions, she was wearing a pink babydoll slip, it was lace around her breasts before falling into find silk around her thigh. He almost groaned at the sight

"You look nice." He said, kissing her shoulder as he walked off to sit on her lounge, throwing his jacket next to him. "Do you have anything to drink?" He asked as he placed his head in his hands.

"I think you're done for the night Fitz." She said as she walked over to him, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "hey, look at me." She placed a hand on his thigh. "What happened?" still no response or movement for Fitz. Olivia was never one for dramatic movements, but the way Fitz was right now called for one. She slowly stood; gauging his reaction, there wasn't one, so she settled herself on his lap, straddling him. He looked up immediately. "Well, that got your attention didn't it?" She said with a sad smile, her heart was breaking for him.

"Hi." She breathed out locking her hands around his neck.

"Hi." He replied as he did the same on her waist, his voice soft and sad.

"I hate him you know, the way he treats you. Fitz, god, you deserve better." He smiled at her words. Today was horrible, the debate practice was horrible, his dad had come at him swinging, he had looked like a dam fool in front of his own team. Dinner followed the practice where his dad proceeded to tell him about how he should be running a dirty campaign, that he didn't have it in and a thousand other things that made Fitz feel like he was 18 years old again being forced to enlist in the Navy. Everything was Big Jerry's way, there was no other option, and it'd been like that Fitz's whole life.

"Thanks Livvie. I don't. I don't wanna talk about him. I spent all day talking about him, being with him, hearing how much of a disappointment I am to him, hearing my wife fawn all over him." He took a deep breath. 'I just wanted you. I wanted to hear what you had to say. Not him." He said looking away from her, they still hadn't really discussed what was going on with them, but he trusted what she said no matter what.

"He raised some good points, he's smart Fitz. But he's not running. You are. Take his advice, don't take his advice. I will support you either way. So will Cyrus. And we know Mellie will eventually. Do what you want to do. Not what Big Jerry wants you to do. Okay?" She finished with a kiss to his cheek before getting off his lap, she had to put a little distance between them, it was so easy to get sucked into him and not realise what they were doing was wrong.

"How have I lived my whole life without you?" He asked looking up at her as she began to turn off all the lights.

"I honestly have no idea." She replied smiling, reaching out for him. "Come on. You can stay in my guest bed."

* * *

"Fitz? Fitz?" she was beginning to get worried now. She'd left him in the guest bedroom two hours ago. It was now 4am and he was no where to be found. Better yet, he'd left his phone on the couch so she couldn't call him. She'd woken up half an hour, needing to go to the bathroom, and as she checked in on him, she found he wasn't there. She felt like a housewife in the old black and white films, waiting for her husband to get home. Except he wasn't her husband, he was someone else's. The thought was always in the back of her mind, taunting her. But tonight he'd come to her and she was bold, she allowed herself to be close to him. She saw the way his father affected him all day and she wanted to take away that pain, she knew what it was like to have a father who criticized you every step of the way. Her thoughts were interrupted by her front door opening.

"Livvvvvvvie." He almost shouted as he stumbled in her front door, the one he had left unlocked.

"Fitz, what the hell! Where have you been?" She asked making her way over to him, her question was answered as he tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the floor. 'You're drunk. You left and went to a bar? Fitz I have alcohol here if you wanted it so badly!" she was royally pissed, but more, she was upset and worried.

"tis fine Livia." He said as he got back to his feet, he placed a hand on her face. "I'm okay." She breathed out a sigh of relief; he was okay, drunk, but okay. He rubbed his hand down her face over her collarbone down the left side of her body until he grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug. He dug his head into her neck placing soft kisses there as her hands come to his shoulders.

"Fitz" she half moaned, half said as he hit a particularly sensitive part of her neck. His other hand wrapped around her body until she was moulded against him. One rested on her upper back and one on her lower, almost palming her ass. "Fittttz." She hissed out as his kisses became more intense. He recognized the sound of her voice and pulled away, letting her out of his arms, both their breaths now heavy.

"You left my house unlocked Fitz, what if something happened to me?" She asked wrapping her robe around her body. Her comment hit him like a ton of bricks, immediately sobering him up.

"I thought I locked it. Liv, shit. You know I would never. Fuck." He rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair.

"I know, but going to a bar at 2am? Come on Fitz, you know better than that." She replied.

"I know, I didn't want to wake you. I couldn't sleep. I tried. I just needed to dull the pain." His head was lowered in shame, she wasn't going to take it any further, he knew he was in the wrong.

"Can I trust you not to leave this time?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to sleep away this horrible day." He replied reaching for her hand, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. He was too good at this; she was putty in his hands. She led him to the lounge, pushing him down onto his back.

"Liv?" He asked as she lowered herself down between him and the lounge, her left leg thrown over his body, grabbing the blanket hanging off the back and throwing it over their bodies.

"I don't trust you and I'm worried about you. So we sleep here." She said as she placed her head on the pillow next to his.

"Fine by me." He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and his head in her hair, smelling in the unique smell that was his Livvie. "Goodnight Sweet Baby." He said with a kiss to her forehead. Her reply was a simple kiss to his neck as she snuggled in closer to him, both of them falling asleep to the same thought… they could get used to this.

* * *

**a/n I love so much where they are headed! Thank you ALL for your reviews, I am in awe. Love M. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"_In real life, love has to be possible. Even if it is not returned right away, love can only survive when the hope exists that you will be able to win over the person you desire." ― __Paulo Coelho_

Olivia's internal clock woke her at 6am, she was disorientated and was unaware where she was for a split second until it all came flooding back to her. Fitz. Drunk. Lounge. Opening her eyes she realised their positions had changed in the past two hours, she was now almost straddling him, her left leg completely thrown over him, her pelvis was pressed into the side of his hip, her left arm was curled around his body hanging off him and the lounge. Her right arm was above her head around his neck as her head was placed on the middle of his chest, directly under his throat. That wasn't the part that worried her; her positions were tame compared to where Fitz's hands were. Somehow through their movements her slip had come up to rest under her breasts, her pink lacy panties on display. One of Fitz's hand was on her upper back, his fingers almost brushing her breast and his other hand rested on her ass possessively. She moved her head so it now rested in the crook of his neck as she attempted to figure out how she was going to move without waking Fitz and creating an awkward situation. Laying there for a moment and savouring the feeling of Fitz's body and his arms around her before deciding she really had to move. Slowly Olivia began to move her left leg from where it was straddling his stomach but Fitz didn't want a bar of it, his grip on her tightened even more adjusting her so that she was even further on top of him. That's when she felt it, his arousal. She'd never been intimate with a man so she jumped a little when she felt it pressing against her inner thigh. Her breath quickened she knew she had to get out of this situation now before they both did something they would regret.

"You're thinking too loudly." His words frightened her and her body jumped in shock. "Sorry." He said kissing her forehead softly.

"Fitz." She said and it came out too raspy for her liking. "We need to move." She involuntarily rocked her hips against his as he touched a sensitive part of her spine.

"Livvie." He breathed out as he hand began to knead her ass and his other rubbed up and down her spine slowly. Her back arched against his chest, her taunt nipples evident. They hadn't even kissed yet and he was giving her feelings she'd never felt before. He began to softly place kisses on her neck as her hand began to run through his hair, gripping it lightly when he touched a sensitive spot on her neck. He was sucking a spot behind her ear for a few good seconds before she realised he could be leaving a mark, she pulled his face away with the hand she had in his hair.

"Stop. Fitz. Stop." Her words were like a bucket of cold water and he immediately moved his hands away from her body as she sat up and got off him.

"Livvie." He said as he sat up, swinging his legs off the lounge.

"It's okay, nothing happened. We need to get ready for our day." Olivia said as she tried to leave the room before Fitz jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this. Don't walk away from me." He said.

"Fitz. Please." She placed her hand over his, taking it off her arm and leaving the room, leaving him once again.

* * *

She had been avoiding him all day now for two reasons instead of just one. The first being this morning, he'd pushed her too far and no matter how much she wanted to, she had to stop them and she was right for doing it. But now they were in this awkward twilight zone between being friends and being more and Fitz hated it. Secondly, today of all days, his wife decided to show up and spend the day in the campaign HQ. If feeling her up this morning didn't send Olivia over the edge, his wife's appearance sure did.

"Talk to me." He said as he grabbed a file from in front her, effectively leaning his body across hers as he stood behind the chair she was sitting on.

"I am talking to you." Her voice was stern and cold and everything that had happened in the past few weeks had clearly gone out the window.

"Livvie." He never called her that in the office unless they were alone or it was late at night.

"Stop it. Is that your wife calling you?" She was playing the wife card, he was pissed now. Grabbing her arm he lifted her from her chair and led her outside. Lucky there was enough people inside that no one noticed their dramatic exit.

"Let go of me." She looked at him in a way she had never looked at him before.

"I'm sorry she's here, I don't want her here and I'm sorry about this morning if I pushed you too far, but I felt you Liv. I felt you there with me in that moment and if it wasn't for your bloody logical brain, maybe you would have let me kiss you." He said as he trapped her against the wall that was slowly becoming their spot.

"Do you hear yourself right now? Kiss me? Fitz. You are married. You are running for Governor. We are not doing this. Not happening." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me. Livvie." She refused to lift her head so he placed a hand under her chin, doing it for him. The look they shared was everything, and he was leaning in towards her, their lips about to meet when the door flung open and they jumped apart.

"Oh honey there you are." Mellie's voice broke the tension in the room as she got a good look at her husband and the position he was in with another woman. "Cyrus needs you inside, you too Olivia." Mellie said before turning and walking back inside, Olivia hot on her trail, leaving Fitz to follow the two women in his life.

"Liv. Here look at this." Cyrus said when the 3 entered the room taking Olivia away from Fitz as Mellie grabbed him by the arm.

"What's going on honey? Is everything okay with Olivia?" Mellie asked as she ran her hand up his arm.

"What? Oh yeah." Fitz replied confused by what Mellie was getting at.

"You two were outside talking, what was wrong with talking inside?" Mellie questioned.

"What? Oh I couldn't hear what she was saying, there's a lot of people in here and I assumed whatever she had to say was important." Fitz smiled. "What are you getting at Mel?" He knew exactly what she was getting at but he was hoping to distract her.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just thought it was weird that's all." Mellie said with a smile, she didn't really believe what her husband was saying.

"Okay. Well I'm glad you're here today Mel. I wanted you to read over my speech before I do it next week." Mellie's smile lit up the whole room and Fitz joined her, she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. If there was one thing Fitz knew after almost 10 years of marriage it was to placate Mellie and give her whatever she wanted and once again it worked, she was predictable. He looked over at Olivia and she quickly looked away after meeting his eye, the other woman in his life was completely unpredictable.

* * *

"You staying here tonight kid?" Cyrus asked as he packed some files into his briefcase.

"No, no, give me a moment and you can walk me to my car." Olivia said as she finished typing up on her laptop, packing up and joining Cyrus as he left the building walking towards the car park. The breeze was cold even though it was summer and Olivia wished she had brought a jacket with her.

"Oh crap, I forgot the polls I was reading over." Olivia said. "I'll run back inside and get them, you go Cy." She said with a kiss to his cheek.

"You sure?" She nodded and left him to go back inside. Of course they were mumbled up in all Fitz's crap, wasn't that the story of her life. Finally finding the ones she was after, she relocked the office and walked back to her car.

That's when she felt it, or heard it maybe. There was someone near her. Cyrus's car was gone and hers was the last in the parking lot. She grabbed her bag and briefcase closer to her body as she upped her speed to her car, almost jogging. She reached the car door, unlocking it, sighing in relief and that's when she felt it, a knock to the back of her head as she fell to the ground, the last thing tumbling out of her lips was the name of the man she wanted so desperately… 'Fitz.'

* * *

**A/N short chapter cause next's one going to be a doozy as you can probably tell, thank you all SOOOO much for your reviews, they mean the world! X**


	7. Chapter 7

"_When you love someone you let them take care of you."  
― __Jodi Picoult_

Olivia lifted her arm as slowly as she could as the pain radiated throughout her whole body, looking at her watch she realised she had only been unconscious for 30 minutes. She looked around, her car was still there and her bags were thrown all over the ground next to her. Slowly sitting up, her body growled in detest, it hurt everywhere and she could feel bloody dripping from her face into her lap, she looked over and saw her mobile, sighing with relief she reached over and grabbed it, pain shooting through the whole left side of her body, she cried out in pain. Unlocking the phone she called the number of the one man she knew would come.

Fitz couldn't sleep, he'd come home earlier with Mellie, to their house. The one he rarely stayed at, they'd had friends over for dinner so it was all for show, not because he actually wanted to sleep next to his wife. He had to be on his best behaviour with her at the moment, he couldn't raise any attention to him and Liv's relationship or whatever it was. Fitz preferred his own apartment and his body was protesting, he was uncomfortable and he couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock, 1:30am. He'd been tossing and turning for the past hour and a half, he was about to get out of bed to get some water when his phone started ringing from the hallway. Confused as to who would be calling at 1:30, he leapt out of bed getting there just in time to see that Olivia was calling, he quickly answered the call.

"Liv?" A million thoughts were running through his head and when he heard her sharp intake of breath he knew something was wrong. "Livvie?"

"Fitz. I need you." And just like that, his heart broke.

* * *

He had broken every traffic light and ran every stop sign, getting there in 20 minutes instead of the usual 35 it took, pulling into the car park he barely turned off the ignition before jumping out and seeing her there sitting against her car.

"Livvie." He ran to her, kneeling on the ground in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "My sweet baby." His heart was bleeding in pain as he took her in, her face was bloody and bruised, her shirt ripped.

"They didn't rape me." The thought hadn't even crossed his mind and he nearly threw up. "They didn't take anything, I think they got the wrong person. They just roughed me up a little." She said with a shaky breath.

"Livvie, I'm taking you home with me okay." She nodded her agreement, and he slowly placed his arms under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he cradled her like a newborn baby to his car, slowly opening the door with arm and placing her in the passenger seat. "Let me just pack up all your stuff and lock your car." He said with a quick kiss to her forehead.

* * *

He watched her out of the corner of his eye the whole way home, his hand resting on her thigh as her hands clasped around it.

"Why are you angry?" She asked breaking the silence they had been driving in.

"I'm not angry." He replied.

"Fitz I know you. Is it me? Are you mad at me?" She asked softly.

"No no no. Of course not Liv. I'm mad at Cyrus." He said gripping her thigh tighter.

"What?" She said before it hit her, Cyrus had left her. "Fitz I told him it was okay for him to go. I'm not a baby." Olivia said touched by his anger.

"You're 19 Olivia. You're a young attractive woman, you're a walking target. Cyrus shouldn't have left you. I'm gunna talk to him tomorrow." Fitz said.

"No, no, he'll already feel bad, he doesn't need you on his case okay?" Olivia asked.

"I can't comprehend why he would leave you alone Olivia, he's your godfather he should have stayed with you to walk to your car. I make sure you never walk alone." Fitz said angrily.

"I'm pretty sure you and I have a different relationship to the one I have with Cyrus." Olivia said smiling, trying to loosen Fitz up.

"That's not the point Liv. I'm gunna talk to him tomorrow." Fitz said with a final tone in his voice.

"You can't do that Fitz!" Olivia said quickly.

"What why? He put you in danger; this could have been avoided if he stayed with you." He replied frustrated.

"You can't be angry at him Fitz, cause than he'll know. He'll know something is going on between us and we really don't need him watching us more than he already does. Okay?" Olivia said.

"Fine. I'll drop it, but I'm still mad at him." He said as she softly chuckled.

"Of course you are. Fitz, how did you know I wouldn't go to the hospital or police?" She asked quietly as his thumb brushed over the knuckles of her hand.

"Cause I know you and there's security tapes outside, so we'll get them. My first priority is making sure you are okay and safe." He said as he turned into his apartment building. She picked his hand up off her thigh, kissing it softly. He was a godsend and here in this moment, he was hers.

He insisted on carrying her inside as well, she was too tired to argue and it was always nice to be looked after. His apartment was different to how she had imagined it, it was very him. There was paintings everywhere and a beautiful view of the city right from his lounge room. He lowered her onto the lounge in a sitting position.

"Let me just grab the first aid kit okay?" She nodded her okay as he left the room, returning only moments later. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, placing a leg on either side of her body. "Scoot foreword a bit Liv." She did as asked, her pain representing the pain her body felt. He lifted the swab to her face. "This is going to hurt okay, but I gotta get all the blood off your face okay." He looked for any sign of distress.

"Okay." She placed her hands on his lower thighs, squeezing him as a signal for him to start. He put the first cotton bud to her face and she yelped.

"Sorry baby." He immediately pulled away.

"Baby?" She said with a small smile and he smiled back, she squeezed his thigh again, telling him to continue. He did, she grimed and bared it, a few yelps here and there, his legs were about to fall off from the amount of squeezing she was doing, but her face was clean of blood. He was so tender with her and if she didn't already have feelings for him, she did now.

"No stitches, you'll be bruised for a few days though." He said as he observed her face. Her left eye and cheek was black and blue, she had a few cuts on her forehead, right cheek and one on her chin but he had covered them in butterfly bandages hopeful they wouldn't scar.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you. Let me go put this away and grab you something to put on okay?" She nodded as he left the room again.

He re-entered and was hit with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, his Livvie was standing there looking out his window in just her white lace bra and panties. God that was an image he would store in the back of his mind forever.

"Sweet baby what are you doing to me?" He asked as he walked into the room, she turned giving him a small smile.

"I wanted the blood off me." She replied as he handed her his shirt to wear. "Your navy shirt?" she questioned, looking at it.

"Yeah, you're special enough." He said as she placed it over her head and it fell down her body, resting on her upper thighs. "Come here." He held out his arms as she walked over, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you for coming to me." She said, her words muffled by his chest.

"Of course." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "You wanna sleep out here?" He asked.

"As long as you promise not to feel me up in the morning." She said with a small smile. There was the Olivia Pope he knew, sassy and sarcastic.

"I make no promises." He replied with a chuckle as he led her over to the lounge over looking the city.

* * *

Olivia tossed and turned all night, whimpering and muttering words that Fitz couldn't understand. It was torture for him in more ways than one. Her shirt like the last time they slept on a lounge, had once again ridden up, they were chest to chest when they fell asleep. Fitz had decided that would be the most comfortable position for her, he was now regretting it. Everytime she moved her lower body it would brush up against his manhood which was now extremely hard. She was clingy in her sleep, one leg was tangled up in his, and the other pulled up straddling his thigh. Her arms were tucked in under her neck with her head resting in the crook of his. Her lips would brush against his pulse when she whimpered and it would send shots of arousal down his body. All of that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she was in pain and clearly having a nightmare and all he could do was lay kisses on her forehead, rub up and down her back and murmur sweet words.

"Livvie, sweet baby." He tried to coax her out of the nightmare she was having. "Baby." He repeated rousing her out of it. She woke up panting and struggling to breathe. "Hey hey its okay, I'm here." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rubbed her back as she adjusted to her surroundings.

"I'm okay." She firmly said, even though she was far from it. He nodded okay. "Hold me tighter." She whispered as she laid her head back in the crook of his neck. He obliged and she sighed in relief. "You're the best man I know Fitzgerald Grant." She said as sleep took over her once again.

* * *

She woke the next morning in a daze, in pain and almost suffocating against something. Opening her eyes she realised that she had shoved her face in so close against Fitz's neck he was probably the one who couldn't breathe. Slowly moving her face away she almost yelped in pain remembering what had happened the night before, her face was in excruciating pain and all she wanted to do was cry, before she could her thoughts were interrupted by a hand running up and down her back. Fitz's hand was running from the clasp of her bra all the way down and dipping into the lace of her panties, old habits died hard apparently. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead above one of her butterfly bandages.

"Hi." He whispered out, not wanting to startle her like last time.

"Hi." She replied sinking into his body more, if it was even possible.

"Let me get you some medicine." He said as he made his way to get up as she stopped up.

"Can we just… lay here for a minute?" She answered nervously; she just wanted to be held for a little bit.

"Of course." He situated himself back underneath her, one hand going to her hair, the other back to his spot on her lower back. "You okay?" He placed a small kiss on her hairline.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I think I need a shower soon though." She hadn't had one since she was attacked and she was beginning to feel all grimy and gross.

"I'll do you one better, I'll run you a bath." She smiled at his response; he truly was the best thing that ever happened to her.

* * *

He hadn't thought about the number one basketball players in the last 50 years so intently since he was 16, but now here he was reciting them in his head as he distracted himself from the fact that Olivia was in his bath; dripping wet, naked. He slapped his forehead letting out a groan; there went all his good work. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman herself calling out to him.

"Ah Fitz. I don't have any clothes." Another forehead slap, of course she didn't, she'd gone into the bathroom in just his robe, stripping out of her panties, bra and his shirt in the bedroom.

"Give me a second Liv." He looked into his cupboard, of course he didn't have anything of Mellie's here, looking around, he spotted the Navy shirt she had been wearing earlier. "Your jeans are okay right?" He asked.

"Yeah a little blood, but I can change when we get to HQ, I have clothes upstairs in my room." She replied, he could hear her splashing around.

"Just put on what you wore to bed." He said.

"Your navy shirt? Fitz I cant."

"What you think I have just one? It's okay Liv, now hurry up before I come in there and get you out myself." The thought sent him crazy and he left the room for her to get dressed.

She was down only minutes later, her now somewhat curly hair in a messy bun, her skin glowing due to the heat of the bath and not to mention how incredible his shirt looked over her skin tight jeans.

"Ready?" He asked handing her a coffee before placing a hand on her face, the unbruised side. "You okay? You need more medicine?" He rubbed his thumb slowly across it.

"I'm good. Thank you." She sipped her coffee watching him as he grabbed her bag and briefcase. "Hey." She caught him attention and he turned around. "Thank you." She said from the bottom of her heart, she walked over, placing the mug in the skin, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist carefully, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm okay Fitz. I promise." She rubbed her hands up and down his back as he placed his face in her neck. "I'm okay." She repeated.

"The moment I saw you Liv, no the moment you called, my heart broke baby." She looked at him, tears in his eyes, he was allowing himself to feel for a moment, he had been so strong for her last night and now he just needed a moment.

"I'm here and I'm okay." She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to convey her message.

"Don't ever do that to me again Liv, I don't think my heart could handle it." She kissed his cheek again, snuggling herself back into his arms, letting him hold her for a moment.

"I promise." And with that, he let out a sigh, she was okay and she was here with him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N wheeeeeeew, they went through the ringer tonight didn't they? But Fitz, isn't he to die for?! What a beautiful man looking after her like that! I loved this chapter so much! A few of you have mentioned the age difference, that will be addressed in upcoming chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, keep it up! X**


	8. Chapter 8

"_One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence."  
― __Karen Marie Moning__, __Bloodfever_

Fitz had been so ridiculously stupid, he couldn't believe he had actually done something so stupid with something that was so precious to him. He was so overwhelmed by the fact that Olivia was hurt and stubborn that he hadn't used his brain and called the police after her attack. All he could think about was getting her home and safe and not thinking logically. So he wasn't surprised the next day when the police had looked at the camera footage saying there was nothing they could to do and to call if anything suspicious happened, for now it looked like a random attack. Olivia didn't want to talk or think about it so Fitz couldn't push the subject any further, he also had to deal with Cyrus who was now beyond a wreck over the fact that he had left Olivia alone. The moment he had seen Olivia's face the next day would forever be one of the worst moments in his life, he would never forgive himself. Although Olivia had convinced him numerous times that she was okay and it wasn't his fault, Cyrus was still upset and spent the rest of the week with his head hung in shame. So basically everybody in the campaign headquarters was a complete and utter mess.

It had been a week since her attack in the car park and if Olivia thought Fitz was bad before than, she was wrong. He was a thousand times worse now. He barely let her out of his sight, making sure he knew where she was at all times, forever touching her to make sure she was still alive, still breathing. The attack had scared him more than he liked to admit and he refused to let anything bad happen to her again. Her bruises were now a shade of off yellow and her cuts had healed up nicely, he had no reason to be hovering over, she was fine, like she told him twenty times a day, she could barely get any work done with the way he had been this week. She let him have it though, it felt nice to be looked after and if she was being honest, she was still shaken up a little. But now, they had to move on. He had a lot of campaigning to do and it wasn't going to happen if he kept asking her what her pain level was every hour. Sensing him looking at her, she caught his eye, gesturing with her hand to their spot outside in the hallway; he nodded and quickly made his way out as she slowly followed him.

"You're hovering." She said with a smile. "It's cute and it's sweet, but I need to get some work done." She leant against the wall.

"Sorry. It's just. You scared me Livvie and your face is still bruised and if you twist to the left too quickly and reach over to grab something you're in pain." She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"You're perfect. But I promise you, I'm okay. If and when I am in pain, you will be the first to know. We can't let whatever this is" she gestures her hand between the two of them, "affect our work, okay?"

"Fine." He said begrudgingly.

"Fitz you can't be paying too much attention to me okay? It'll raise suspicion. Are the 19 year old black girl and the 30 year old white man running for Governor getting a little too close? I can imagine the headlines now." Olivia said.

"What? Liv don't belittle us like that. You know that our age and colour isn't an issue." Fitz said gobsmacked, is that how she thought of them?

"It's not an issue for us Fitz, but it could be for other people. There's 11 years between us and I understand that and I'm okay with that, because I know you and you know me, but others wont be so forgiving. It'll look like you're taking advantage of me." She answered.

"Am I? Taking advantage of you?" Fitz asked and it was Olivia's turn to be gob smacked.

"What? No. Fitz don't ever think that, I'm here because I want to be here, I promise." She said smiling hoping to convince him.

"I just, I see you as Liv, nothing else, your age and skin colour is just apart of you, it's not like you're some immature school girl like Mellie was at your age. You're smart and brilliant and gorgeous. You're everything a man would ever want Liv. Everything else doesn't matter, not to me" Fitz said.

"Fitz I know, don't stress yourself over it please. Just try to give me a little less attention okay? We have to be careful about us, we're playing with fire and we don't need anyone else getting involved okay?" Olivia said softly.

"Fine. You're the boss." He said with a cheeky smile, she was right, like always.

"You know it, now get inside." She said following him with a laugh.

* * *

Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, Olivia looked at the clock, 2am. Time had flown since Fitz said he was going home an hour ago, leaving her by herself. After much protest on her behalf, he didn't wait to walk her to her car like he did every other night this week, he left her with a kiss on her forehead and a reminder that she text him when she got home. He had stopped hovering, he was giving her space and letting her become herself again. Walking out to the car park she noticed Fitz's car was still parked, walking over, her heart melted when she saw what was inside. Fitz was reclined back in his car seat, his suit jacket thrown over his body, asleep. He has waited outside for her. She lightly tapped his window, waking him. She smiled at him as he roused himself up, throwing his jacket in the passenger seat and opening the door, getting out.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Hi." She replied smiling softly.

"You're not mad?" He had expected a shit storm, he had left her under the impression that he was going home.

"Nope." She was beaming. "No one's ever done this for me. Waited for me like this." She was in awe of this man.

"I'll wait for you forever Liv." He placed a hand on her face, the double meaning evident.

"Fitz." She knew what was about to happen and she was powerless against it.

"Don't fight it Livvie." He said as he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers, gauging her reaction, when she had none, he kissed her tenderly and the world exploded. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He snaked his tongue out and glided it across her bottom lip and then her upper lip, forcing her mouth open for him. She was shy and he almost forget she had never kissed anyone until her lips started to nibble and suck at his lower lip, she was too afraid to let her tongue loose on him, but his tongue slipped into the mouth and her fears were gone almost immediately. She moaned from the feelings of kissing him and he brought her body closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, one on her lower back and one her ass. The emotion she felt right now was like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life, her whole body was on fire due to his kiss. As he deepened it, she decided she wanted to be closer to him, as close as she could be as she moved her hands from where they were on his shoulders to his head, her fingers tangling in his curls, pushing his mouth and tongue even deeper into her. Her lower body began to grind against his as he palmed her ass and pushed her back so that her chest was skin tight to his, he could almost feel like her hard nipples through her bra and blouse. Pulling away for breath, Fitz lowered his mouth to her jaw, kissing all the way down from her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. Olivia arched her neck, giving him access the same way she'd done all those mornings ago on her lounge. She was bold, grabbing his ear with her mouth, sucking it and kissing right below it without even realising that was a sensitive area for him.

"Livvie." He let out as she smiled and continued to suck him there. His mouth was having quite an effect on her too as he sucked her collarbone hard before moving back to the spot on her neck that sent her crazy, he sucked it with enough force that she let out a loud moan. He smiled against her skin before recapturing her mouth with him, they smiled in the kiss, their tongues duelling as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Fitz was about to lift Olivia up when they were broken by the shrill of his phone ringing. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over Olivia and she immediately pulled away, distancing herself from Fitz.

"Livvie." He tried to pull her back into the moment, but it was gone.

"Answer your phone Fitz. It's probably your wife." She said grabbing her briefcase that had fallen on the ground and walking to get into her car. He watched her drive away without another word, he got in his car, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. He was so close to having her. And now they'd just gone a thousand steps backwards.

He was about to pull into his parking spot when his phone beeped indicating he had a text message, pulling in and parking, he looked at his phone. "I'm home." His heart swelled, she had text him, they were going to be okay.

* * *

Olivia had never liked a man like Fitzgerald Grant before, sure she'd had crushes and she'd liked a few older boys here and there. But no one had captivated her heart and brain like he had. He stimulated her both physically and mentally and tonight's kiss had shown her how deep he felt for her. He knew that she'd never kissed anyone, let alone had sex with anyone, his kiss was tender and soft and everything she hoped her first kiss would be. And than his phone rang and she came crashing back to reality, he was not hers to have. Mellie had gotten her claws in a long time ago and just to stab the knife in a little deeper, she was helping run his campaign for Governor. There was no way they could ever be together, ever. It broke her heart, she didn't love him, not yet, but she was close. She needed to get herself out of this situation before she fell even harder than she already was. But all she could think about as she went to sleep that night was his lips and his hands and how she wanted to feel them again.

On the other side of town, Fitz laid in his bed, wondering what the hell he was going to do with his life. His life had been planned from the moment he was conceived until the moment he became President of the United States. His Navy days, his college days, his marriage to Mellie and now his campaign for Governor was all planned out by his father and the people around him. Never once had he done anything he wanted to, until tonight, kissing Olivia Pope was what he had thought about doing from the moment he met her. He was taking a big gamble; they had been moving towards something for the past few weeks, kissing her was the final step, he knew that she felt the same but she was cautious. When he saw her, the last thing on his mind was the campaign, being with her could ruin it, if anyone found out; Cyrus, the media, god forbid Mellie did, his campaign could potentially be ruined. The thing was, he didn't care anymore, he was over it, all he wanted was Olivia Pope and nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

**A/N the first kiss! I made you wait 8 chapters for it, but here it is! And also – Fitz is fighting for his woman, yesssaaa! I'm so excited for this chapter, I loved it so dearly! Also the drama keeps on coming from here on, stay tuned and REVIEW because I LOVE hearing from you all! X **


	9. Chapter 9

"_How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want?" – Anonymous._

Olivia was being weird and awkward with Fitz and both Cyrus and Mellie were beginning to pick up on it. She couldn't help it, but all she could think about when she was close to him was how good his lips were against hers and how she could spend the rest of her life kissing him. She needed to stay away from him, now more than ever.

"Liv is everything okay?" Cyrus asked as he walked over. "You and Fitz?" He gestured to Fitz across the room who was standing with Mellie.

"Yeah fine, whys that?" Olivia asked without looking up she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You seem to being avoiding him or something, I'm not sure you just seem weird with him. Did anything happen? Do I need to talk to him?" Cyrus said as Olivia began to panic, she needed to avoid this conversation at all costs.

"Cy, what are you talking about?" She looked up giving him the smile she used to when she was little, the one that made him believe anything she said.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." Cyrus said shaking his head walking away and past Mellie and Fitz.

"What's going on Fitz?" Mellie interrupted the page he was reading with her question.

"What?"

"With Liv. Is she okay?"

"What do you mean?" Fitz didn't look up from the piece of paper; he couldn't draw attention to his face which would probably betray what he was saying.

"She's being weird or something. I can't place my hand on it. Have you noticed?" Mellie asked looking over at Olivia.

"Not that I know of. I'll ask her later when we have a chance okay?" Fitz said and Mellie immediately knew that it had something to do with him, Olivia was acting weird. Something had happened between the woman and her husband and she was going to find out.

Olivia walked over a few minutes later, grabbing a file off the desk next to the couple, smiling at Mellie.

"I'll talk to her now actually." Fitz said smiling at his wife. "Hey Liv." He followed her over to the desk she was leaning over. She ignored him so he grabbed her arm, pulling her to their spot outside, her body resting against the wall, his directly in front of hers.

"You're being weird Liv."

"I know."

"So? What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing. We are doing nothing about it. You're a married man and stuff." She refused to make eye contact with him.

"You're always bringing that up." He chuckled, she knew what his marriage was like.

"Because it's the truth, you're married and you're running for Governor, there is no possible way this can ever happen Fitz." She looked away. "I'm stopping it before anything can happen."

"Happen? Liv it's already happened. We're already in this. You wanted to stop something Liv you would have months ago." He breathed in deeply. "I came to you when my dad was here and you wanted me when you were hurt, we kissed Olivia and don't even mention all the nights we've now slept together on our lounges." She looked at him.

"Lower your voice." She hissed at him.

"Why Liv? Is that what this is about? Why you're pushing me away? You don't want people to find out?" He gestured to the office. "I'll go in there right now and tell them about us, how I feel about you right now." She interrupted him.

"And how do you feel about me Fitzgerald?" She said, stopping him.

"Liv."

"That's what I thought." She began to walk away; he stopped her grabbing her arm pulling her back to her place on the wall.

"You're not ready. You know how I feel about you, but you don't know how you feel about me yet and that's fine Liv. I don't want to scare you so I'm not saying anything but you know how I feel." He was trying to get his point across but she seemed unconvinced still, grabbing her hand he lifted it, placing it over his heart and the meaning behind it hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to move away, the intensity to much for her.

"One minute Liv. Stand with me for one minute, your just Liv and I'm just Fitz." He said, desperately.

"One minute." And they stood like they were the only two people in the world; their chests almost touching, their breath and heart beat in sync. There was no doubt in the world that these two people were falling in love, except to the two people themselves. She could barely breathe, his gaze wasn't unnerving, it was sweet and beautiful and her heart melted for the man before her.

"I'm confused." Olivia said breaking the moment. "I have all these feelings about you and your married Fitz. You're married and it breaks my heart because I want you so bad." She smiled softly at him, finally admitting her feelings for him.

"You want me Liv?" He smiled his charm smile at her.

"Fitz." She warned him.

"How much Livvie?" He moved closer to her, blocking her in with his hands, one on either side of her waist leaning on the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She leant foreword, teasing him, their faces close. "But I don't think you can handle it." She leant back, her back against the wall again.

"You're a god dam tease Olivia Carolyn Pope." He said smiling, she wasn't pushing him away and that was a huge plus in his books.

"You have no idea Fitzgerald." She breathed out his name before walking back inside, leaving a very wound up Fitz outside, what in the world was he going to do with this woman.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly; Fitz and Olivia still had the kiss on their mind but they were doing everything they could do act normal around each other especially with Cyrus and Mellie on their case. Olivia worked with Mellie closely on her next luncheon event and she got a real insight into the woman.

"Liv what do you think of this type of cake?" Mellie asked holding up yet another cook book to her face.

"Mellie, the cake doesn't really matter honestly." Olivia said barely looking at the cake, the woman was giving her a headache, seriously who cared what they were eating, it was literally on the bottom of Olivia's care list. Mellie huffed in annoyance grabbing Olivia's attention. "Okay give me a look."

"Thank you Liv, you don't know these women, every single piece of food needs to be perfect." Mellie said as Olivia looked at the cake.

"Didn't you say that you and Fitz grew up with most of them? Won't they vote for him anyway? One of their own?" Olivia asked placing the cook book down.

"Yes but they need to be wooed Liv." Mellie said and Olivia chuckled softly, this woman was ridiculous, but she had to put up with her. "You'll learn one day Liv, when you're married." Mellie said smiling.

"Hmmm we'll see." Olivia said, she really didn't want to get into this conversation with Mellie it would be awkward on so many levels.

"Did you ever get in touch with Billy Chambers?" Mellie asked as she looked over the guest list for the luncheon, Olivia's head shot up.

"No I didn't actually. I haven't had a chance." Olivia said continuing to read the page she was reading.

"Liv! Come on, you need a man in your life, it isn't healthy!" Mellie said shocked at the young man before her. "I think Cyrus has his number, I'll get it for you." Mellie said and before Olivia could protest, Mellie was yelling across the room to Cyrus and Fitz. "Cy, I need Billy's number for Olivia." Fitz's head shot up and he and Olivia's eyes met across the room.

"What do you need it for Liv?" Cyrus said as he and Fitz walked over.

"Is there something going on? Sally causing drama?" Fitz asked, hoping it was for the campaign and not for the reason he knew it would be. Unfortunately he knew his wife well and she was a seasoned match maker.

"No honey, not campaign related." Mellie said to Fitz, "I want to set them up, don't you think they'd be adorable Cy?" She asked.

"He's a snake Mellie." Cyrus said as he got his phone out, he knew better than to argue with Mellie and just give her whatever it is she wanted.

"Oh nonsense, any man can change his ways for the right woman." Mellie argued as Cyrus wrote the number down for Olivia.

"There you go kid." Cyrus said handing it to her.

"Thanks Cy." Olivia said softly, diverting Fitz's gaze.

"How exciting and in years to come we can say that we were there to witness the beginning of their love story." Mellie said as Olivia and Fitz's eyes met, she truly was but a different love story that she had no idea was even happening.

* * *

It was late, Mellie had gone home and Cyrus had just left, once again leaving Olivia and Fitz alone in the headquarters. Fitz was now in bad mood after the Billy Chambers moment with Olivia earlier and he was slamming down files and pages of paper loudly distracting Olivia from the paper she was reading.

"Really Fitz?" Olivia said from across the room grabbing his attention, he heard her and chose to ignore her. "Oh you're ignoring me now?" She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Olivia, I'm working." Fitz said not looking up as she sat on the table, her legs swinging near his chair.

"I'll just sit here until you stop acting like a 5 year old than." Olivia said as he finally looked up. "Thought you'd see it my way." She said.

"What?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You seriously think I want anything to do with Billy? Seriously? Fitz I told you only a few hours ago that I want you. What would have changed in those few hours?" Fitz immediately felt horrible. "And not to mention the reason we weren't speaking earlier was because you wife called when we were kissing Fitz." Olivia said and now Fitz felt even worse.

"Livvie." He placed a hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry. I'm a dickhead. I'm a jealous idiot." He said looking down ashamed in his behaviour. "Here I am getting angry at you because my wife is trying to hook you up with a single available man." Fitz said rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. "A man that can give you everything I can't."

"Fitz." Olivia said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry sweet baby. It's the truth and it breaks my heart. I want to be able to give you everything and I can't. I would throw this whole race if I could, but I can't. You should be with someone who can give you everything you deserve and more. You deserve better than me." Fitz said as he saw the tears in Olivia's eyes.

"But I want to be with you Fitz, not Billy. I don't care about anything else" She said softly beginning to cry, her heart was breaking, she just wanted him.

"Liv." Fitz said pulling her into his arms, placing her body on his lap. Olivia snuggled her body into Fitz's chest. "Sweet baby don't cry." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, it's okay. But you know it's the truth Liv. How can this work? You're 19, I'm 30." He said as she snuggled in further to his body.

"I don't care about our ages Fitz, I don't." Olivia said softly.

"I know Liv, but you have your whole life ahead of you. Why would you want to be tied up with me? You're at college, you have so many experiences ahead of you, I don't want to take that away from you." He said as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Fitz, you're not. Don't say that." She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "I am not some child Fitz, I'm young yes and yes maybe our age is an issue. And yes I have my whole life ahead of me, but in the past few years I have had to deal with so much crap Fitz. My Mum died and I'm all alone." She sniffled a few tears away before continuing. "I know we are at complete different stages of our lives Fitz, but I can't ignore the connection we have. It doesn't just go away because of our age difference and everything else."

"I know Liv, I feel the connection too. But I don't want to take advantage of you Liv, you're so young." Fitz said softly.

"So what are you saying? I should go be with Billy, because he's my own age? Or go date the guy I grew up next to who drinks all night? Or what about the guy in my class who thinks woman are a disgrace to the world." She huffed. "Is that what you want me to do? Is that what this is about Fitz? Dating someone my own age?" She asked.

"I don't know Liv. The stuff you said to me about the newspaper articles and what they would say if we were found out, really hit me." Fitz said quietly, his hands still on her back.

"You're ashamed of me." Olivia said making her way to get off his lap, but he quickly stopped her.

"Don't ever think that Olivia. I'm worried, worried what our relationship could do to you. I don't want to pressure you, or take advantage of you or take away your innocence." He argued his point.

"You're not doing any of those things. I'm smart, you know that, I'm more than smart, I know what I'm getting myself into. If it's any consolation, I do turn 20 next week." She chuckled softly trying to make the situation better, she just wanted to be with him.

"I know when your birthday is Olivia, but it still doesn't change the facts. I'm still 10 years older than you and you're still so young." Fitz said kissing her forehead softly.

"If you don't want to be with me Fitz, just say it." Olivia said sternly.

"Olivia, I haven't said that. I'm just saying, it's going to be hard. " Fitz said.

"I know that Fitz." She breathed in a deep breath. "Just one minute Fitz. Just hold me for one minute, lets not think about anyone or anything else, its just us." Olivia said sniffling again.

"Anything." He said as she looked up and he kissed her softly. "Anything for you Livvie." He smiled as she snuck her neck into the crook of his neck, they would work it out, and he just knew it.

* * *

**A/N aren't they breaking your heart? God I want them to be together so badly, but unfortunately life is a bit more difficult than that, but they are definitely heading in that direction. Keep reading & reviewing! Also side note – if the age difference is a problem for you, DON'T READ, it's as simple as that. This is AU which means anything can go. Also go read The Secret & Paradox Equation as well and you'll see that age difference can be done nicely. This is real life people, it's messy and it's complicated! Thanks for reading! X**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Love, I've come to understand is more than three words mumbled before bedtime."  
― __Nicholas Sparks_

Olivia Pope was gob smacked, shocked, she literally felt the oxygen come out of her body and her heart dropping to the floor, out of everything she thought she would cover hear come out of Mellie Grant's mouth, those words weren't it. Olivia could physically feel her heart breaking, she felt like the biggest fool in the world. What a stupid girl she was.

"It's been a hard few weeks." Mellie Grant continued, "Fitz wanted to drop out of the race after we found out about the baby, he wanted to focus on family. I told him no, he's what this state needs." Mellie took a deep breath continuing. "And when I lost the baby he stayed by my side the whole time, he's the perfect husband and one day hopefully soon he'll be a great father, but most importantly he deserves your vote." Mellie finished as she pulled Fitz into a hug, Olivia watched on in shock, she didn't have any words, all she felt was pain and betrayal. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she met Fitz's gaze, before she knew it she was rushing out of the room, Cyrus' eyes following her in shock. She got outside heading towards the bus as her heart started pounding feverishly, she couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack and there was nobody around to help her. She placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down, she was so heartbroken and she had no reason to be, he wasn't hers and today proved it more than ever.

Mellie was joining Fitz's for the first time on one of his campaign luncheons, he was struggling in the polls with women voters and they needed Mellie. She had been a delight so far, shaking women's hands and holding babies but what she had done next had shocked Olivia to the core. Fitz and Mellie were eating pie when Mellie had made an announcement, but not just any announcement, but an announcement that she had lost her and Fitz's baby recently. Olivia was horrified. She now realised what she was to Fitz's. She was a distraction to him, nothing else, he had no feelings for her, he was still sleeping with his wife! She was under the impression that Fitz and Mellie were all for show, apparently not, not only was he still sleeping with her, he had gotten her pregnant and not even told Olivia. He was not the man she was falling for so deeply and she was completely devastated. Her train of thought was broken by a hand on her back.

"Livvie breathe, breathe baby." Fitz said into her ear and she jumped away.

"Get away from me." She said between breaths.

"Have some water Liv." He handed her a bottle of water and she took it begrudgingly, taking long sips between breaths. He smiled at her softly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Go back inside to your wife." Olivia said pulling away, putting her back to him. She could hear him walking up behind her, his chest to her back, his breath on her neck.

"She made it up Liv. All of it." And with that, he was gone. Her brain was going a million miles an hour, what did that mean? She was starting to get shaky again, was Mellie really lying or was Fitz? She had no idea what to believe but she knew she needed to get back inside before she caused even more drama.

"You okay kid?" Cyrus asked as she walked in the door.

"Yeah, phone call." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Did you know? Fitz didn't tell me. You'd think he'd tell me." Cyrus was annoyed.

"I, ah, didn't know either Cy." Olivia said sipping her water again; she really didn't want to talk about it. They were interrupted by Mellie walking over.

"Sorry we didn't let you in the loop guys, Fitz and I wanted to keep it between ourselves." Mellie said and Olivia knew immediately that she was lying, she had been watching Mellie for awhile now and she could tell the difference between Mellie telling the truth and when she was lying. Olivia wasn't 100% sold but she knew what she needed to do, she needed to talk to Fitz.

They had been sitting on the bus for 30 minutes before Olivia made her move, Mellie had gone to stay at her sisters for the evening, so the two hour bus ride was the perfect opportunity for Olivia to talk to Fitz. Moving and sitting next to him he looked at her gauging her reaction.

"Sorry for your loss." She said quietly, testing him.

"Olivia." He breathed out and she knew Mellie was lying. "I don't know where it came from. She didn't even discuss it with me, her plan, but I'm not surprised." He sighed before continuing, "She's been lying her whole life, why would she change now." He brushed his hand over his face. "The sad thing is, if she really was pregnant, I would have dropped out of the race. God. I want a baby Liv. I want kids and she refuses. She's a bloody work of art my wife." He looked at her.

"I don't know what to say Fitz." She said honestly, not looking at him, the tables had turned from their conversation the other night, she was now the one backing off and he was the one fighting for their relationship.

"I know Liv. I know this isn't what you signed up for. God. The look on your face. All I could think about was getting away from Mellie and talking to you Liv. I needed you to know that I would never do that to you." He said

"Do what Fitz? Sleep with your wife? Impregnate her? Stay with her whilst she works through a miscarriage? Lie to me about it? Why not Fitz, you don't owe me anything. You did say that this was going to be hard, maybe it's too hard." Olivia asked, pulling her arms around her body, protecting herself.

"5. I don't sleep with her anymore, you know that Liv, so there's no way I could be impregnate her. 4. Yes if I had, of course I would be with her because you know that's the kind of man I am Liv. 3. I would never lie to you ever, so if all of the above was happening, you would be the first to know. 2. You know how I feel about you Olivia, so you need to put Mellie out of your head, because whatever she tries is going to work if you let her into your head and 1, Liv, just in case you don't know how I feel about you, I am hopelessly, devastatingly, desperately in-" She cut him off.

"Don't. Don't say it now. You don't mean it Fitz. You think you do, but you don't. You're saying it now to try and win me over so don't. Don't say it. Not yet." Olivia said finally looking at him.

"Liv. I feel so deeply for you." He took her hand in his, he felt like the biggest jerk, they had been in the complete reversal conversation the other night and now he knew how she felt fighting for them.

"I know you do Fitz. But its not love. Not yet. It's too soon." She said as he laced his fingers with her, resting their joined hands on the gap between their seats.

"So we're okay?" He asked, holding his breath.

"No. We're not okay Fitz. This just proves how much we are playing with fire like you said. You're married; you can't be sitting here on a campaign bus holding my hand." She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let it.

"My marriage? It's a sham. Liv I've tried to keep you out of it but I can't anymore." Fitz said as his thumb brushed over her knuckle.

"What? What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I was 20 and she was 19 when we met, our fathers were friends and we met at a party, I thought it was a coincidence, I got home and my father told me, 'I hope you like Millicent, you'll be marrying her in six months.' It all happened so quickly and in six months, we were married. I had no say Liv, you've met my dad, and you know what he's like." He sighed heavily.

"Do you love her?" She asked, she was the one now holding her breath.

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't think so. I care for her, I've known her for almost half my life. But love? I don't know. I'm not in love with her, I never have been. She's almost like that dear family friend you have. She's always been there for me, and she'd do anything for me." He replied, looking intently at her.

"I don't know what to think Fitz. My brain is all over the place." She met his gaze.

"Do you have feelings for me Liv?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, you know that." She breathed out.

"Than that's all that matters Liv. We can work out the rest. I promise you." He said lifting their hands and kissing her knuckles.

"Fitz." She said softly as he unlaced their hands.

"Come here." He put his arm behind her chair, gesturing for her to cuddle into his side.

"We can't Fitz." She looked away, she did however lean foreword for him to place his arm around her, he placed his hand on her waist pulling her in and eventually she gave in, her body resting on his chest, her legs lying on the chair. She placed a hand on his thigh as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be okay Livvie. I promise you." He placed an even softer kiss on her forehead and they remained that way until the lights came on the bus signalling they were at the campaign headquarters.

Olivia was annoyed and upset, she was working on Fitz's speech and she couldn't seem to get it right, her thoughts were all still jumbled from the day before, she couldn't focus. All could she think about was Mellie's ploy, Fitz's words and the moment they had shared whilst sitting on the bus. Cuddling up to him was the exact opposite of what Olivia wanted to do, after their talk about their age difference she had realised that wasn't the biggest issue facing them, so she was trying to stand her ground, he was married! But every time he got close, her walls went down and therefore, she was now distracted from her job. At least Fitz's polls were booming through the roof thanks to Mellie's impromptu speech, there was some good in amongst all the crap.

Fitz was also having a bad day, he was getting sympathy from everybody on the campaign, the media, the press, everybody. Sympathy for something that had never even happened. He was now angry at his wife for what she had done, using the idea of children and miscarriages as a ploy to get votes, he was disgusted. She knew that he wanted children and she had basically thrown it in his face. Now he had to play the grieving father, grieving for a child he had never had but desperately wanted. He saw Olivia out of the corner of his eye, she was chucking around paper and flicking through pages, it was her tell when she was annoyed. He chuckled to himself, in light of this all; she was his beacon of hope.

"Liv." He interrupted her thought process handing her a coffee.

"Thanks." She said without giving him a second glace, she was definitely in a mood.

"What can I do?" He sat down next to her and she sat back in her chair, eyes leaving the paper, watching him.

"Nothing. My brain just isn't working properly today." She said rubbing her temples, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Do you need a break? Cy pushing you too hard?" He was concerned now.

"I'm okay. Just tired. I was working all night after you left here the other day and last night after the luncheon, tracking polls and all that fun stuff I have to do. I mean I know I don't do as much as the Cyrus or the senior campaigners but still." She sighed.

"Come here." He said putting down the coffee he was drinking.

"Fitz." She warned, he was careless when he wanted to be.

"I'm mourning my fake child Liv. Give me a hug. No one will notice." Fitz said, she needed a hug and if he was being honest, so did he.

"Outside. Two minutes." She got up leaving the room, going to their spot in the hallway outside. He came out, moments later and she pulled him into a hug the second he closed the door. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands going to her waist, pulling her in as close as he physically could. She rested her head in his neck, breathing him in as he rubbed up and down her back. She spoke a few moments later but her words were muffled by his throat.

"What Livvie?" He asked softly chuckling, she pulled away but his hands remained on her waist.

"How did you know I needed a hug?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Cause I know you." He leant down placing a soft kiss on her lips before untangling them and walking back inside. She put her hands to her lips, where his had just been. He did know her and that scared her more than she liked to admit. She was getting in deep with this man and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**A/N so basically they're a mess, their feelings are back and forth because that's what it's like when you're in a hard relationship, but trust me, next chapter, they get their shit together, well as much as Olitz can. Keep up the reviews guys, they REALLY help!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I close my eyes, thinking that there is nothing like an embrace after an absence, nothing like fitting my face into the curve of his shoulder and filling my lungs with the scent of him." ― __Jodi Picoult__, __Keeping Faith_

Olivia hated this day; she'd almost stayed in bed all day until there was a knocking on her door. She knew it was Cyrus; wanting to give her his birthday present. Like every year it would be some political autobiography, it was no wonder she was so involved with politics, Cyrus had been training her since she could read. But like every morning for the past 5 years, she would wait until later in the day to get her present. She needed a moment, a moment to deal with how unbelievably unkind life could be. How could life be so cruel to have her mother die on her birthday? She hadn't celebrated a birthday since that day and she wasn't going too start. She needed a moment; she needed this morning to herself, to pretend that her Mum was alive and here with her. Cyrus would go away eventually; he knew she'd never do anything drastic. She needed to lie here and pretend she could hear her Mum downstairs making breakfast, whistling a tune to a nameless song and tapping a knife on the bench as she waited for the toast to pop up. All the sounds that Olivia would never hear again, sounds that she hadn't heard for 5 years, 6 if you count the year she was sick. The year that all she would hear was her Mum shuffling through bottles of medication and coughing in pain as the last of it wore off, she needed to remember the good years. She needed her Mum, she needed to tell her about Fitz, about her feelings for him, ask what she should do. But she couldn't. Her Mum was gone and so was her Dad. She had nobody. No family. No one. Until Fitz.

Fitz watched her all day, learning from Cyrus what today was he kept his distance; he didn't want to push her. He had pulled her outside quickly at one stage with a soft kiss and a quiet happy birthday before leaving her be. He had lost his own mother when he was younger, he knew the feeling every year when the anniversary came around. So he gave Olivia space but let her know he was there. He made sure she had eaten, laying various items of food on her desk throughout the day, making sure she had coffee and water at all times. He had placed a hand on her lower back when Cyrus was giving a quick briefing and she had smiled softly at him, she was sad but she was better with him. She knew exactly what he was doing and it melted her heart, he was always so thoughtful. They had been through the ringer lately, back and forth millions of times but the feelings were always there, they still wanted the best for each other and that's what mattered most. His Livvie needed him today, and that was the most important thing.

* * *

Olivia had gone home around 6pm, completely unusual for her but Fitz hadn't said anything, she needed time and he understood that. So here he sat at 10pm on a Thursday night in his apartment reading over polls, it was no fun being at the headquarters if Olivia wasn't there to annoy or flirt with. His reading was interrupted by a soft knock at his door and he immediately knew who it was. Opening the door he saw her and his heart broke for the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I wanted to be with you. It's the anniversary of my Mum's death, she died on my birthday, and all I wanted was to be with you." She said lowering her head with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweet baby." He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug as he shut the door behind them. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, smelling in the unique smell that was Fitzgerald Grant. He let her out of his arms as he walked them over to the chaise lounge that looked out onto the city.

"Sit with me Liv." He said as he sat, holding out his hand to pull her into him. She however did something that surprised them both, taking off her large white coat, revealing tights and the navy shirt he had sent her with from his apartment all those nights ago. She lowered herself onto his lap, her legs wrapping themselves around his as she placed her hands on his chest and her head in her designated spot on his neck. He smiled, placing one hand on her back and the other tangling in her hair.

"She was the best. She was perfect and I miss her everyday." Olivia sniffed out after moments of silence.

"If you're anything like her, I bet she was perfect." He said kissing her temple as he ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her like a baby. She placed a kiss on his neck in gratitude.

"She would have loved you. She always told me to find a man who would look at me like I hung the moon. And you do. She would have voiced her concerns over you being married, but she would meet Mellie and immediately hate her. She hated women like Mellie, she would support us and she would have you over for dinner and hell she might've even voted for you." She said with a small chuckle as tears rolled down her face.

"Livvie, you don't have to. You know I want to hear every single story and memory you have in your head. But don't push yourself, don't upset yourself, you know I can't stand seeing you cry." He placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing, "If you want to talk about her for hours, we'll talk about her. If you want to sit her and have me hold you, I'll do that. Whatever you want to do Livvie, whatever it is, I'll do it." He said as hand left her hair and joined the other rubbing up and down her back.

"Kiss me." She requested as she moved her head from her spot on his neck, looking at him. He smiled a sad smile before placing the softest kiss on her lips before pulling back, looking at her.

"Baby." She breathed out and his heart broke, because she never called him that, she said it was too intimate, and that she would only ever call him that when and if they ever got together for real. In her mind, baby was left for when you loved someone which was why her heart swelled everytime he called her it, which was also rare for him. They were falling, and falling hard.

"Livvie, you're upset and you're sad. I don't want to take advantage of you right now." He said as he kissed her temple softly hoping she would agree.

"Fitz. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it. I'm tired of caring, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you and of you trying to stay away from me Fitz. There's a thousand things keeping us apart, Mellie, our age, whatever. But Fitz, my mum is dead. But I'm still here and you're here. And tonight on my 20th birthday, I want to be with you. I want you to take me to your bed and kiss me till the sun comes up. Please." She kissed him softly. "Please baby." He shifts her off his lap to a standing position as he slowly stands, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the stairs. She remembers that the stairs lead to his bedroom and she rests her head against his shoulder, glad that he listened to her for once. He looks at her, kissing her forehead before placing his hands under her knees and lifting her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his shoulder, her head immediately going to rest on his chest. Entering his bedroom, he makes his way over the bed, remembering that she once said she likes to sleep on the left; he places her down as her hand trails down his chest onto the bed.

"Let me just lock up okay? Do you need anything?" He asks as he pulls the covers over her body, she nods a no as he places a soft kiss on her forehead and leaves. He was so good to her and it made her heart burst with emotions she'd never felt before. She looks around his bedroom, observing the man that she was slowly letting into her heart. His room didn't have many personal items, she wondered if that was because all of it was at his other house, the house he shared with Mellie. Usually when thinking about Mellie and the fact she was the one with Fitz's ring and last name would upset Olivia but tonight was about her, she was with him and that's all that mattered.

"You look good in my bed." Fitz said as he re-entered the room, closing the door and switching off the light. She laughed softly as she lifted the blanket for him.

"Come here." He said as he rolled to face her, she slowly moved herself into his arms, her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "You're safe here, I'm not going anywhere." And just like that, she knew he wasn't.

"Tell me a story." She said as she nuzzled herself closer to him, as if it was even possible.

"You don't want to hear any of my stories Liv." He said as he pulled her closer.

"I want to hear your voice, so unless you want to rehearse your speech for the fundraiser next week, tell me a story." She said giggling as she egged him on.

"How about I tell you about something else." He said as he used his hand to raise her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Okay." She barely breathed out, like always she was taken back by the intensity in his eyes.

"So there's this woman in my life and she is everything I've been waiting for my whole life. I literally could spend the rest of my life just looking at her and I'd die a happy man." She smiled as he continued. "When she's sad, she gets this look in her eye and the first time I saw it, I vowed to myself I would do everything I could to never let that look happen again." He brushed away a tear on her face. "But when she's happy, god, she's everything. Her smile. It could light up every house in America. I'd tell the dorkiest jokes forever just to see that smile. But you know what the best part about her is?" She shook her head no. "Her brain. She's the smartest person I know, god I wish I was that smart when I was her age, every single day I am in awe of her intellect. Every single day Liv. I am in awe of you, and that's just a few reasons, I could go on for hours." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Kiss me" she repeated, and this time he obliged. Lowering his mouth down to meet hers, he slowly placed his lips on hers as she breathed a sigh of relief. The kiss was tender, soft and filled with something they didn't talk about; love. Kissing her was like being able to breathe for the first time and as she deepened the kiss, he knew he would never get sick of kissing her. Olivia couldn't comprehend every single time how good it was to kiss Fitz, sure her kissing history wasn't anything to write home about, but every time they kissed, it got better and she wanted more.

Throwing her right leg over Fitz's body, she moved herself to a position where he was flat on his back and she was straddling his lower stomach. Fitz groaned at the change of position but welcomed it just the same. As she placed her hands on his face, holding him in place, Fitz's hands moved to her thighs, also holding her in place. He couldn't stop his hands from moving up and cupping her ass over the fabric of her tights as she began to grind against him.

Fitz broke away the kiss to trail kisses down her neck, as she ran her fingers through the top of his hair, continuing to grind her lower body into him intimately. Their lips met again and the fire ignited even more. The friction was becoming too much for Fitz as he flipped them over so she was on her back.

"Sweet baby." He breathed between kisses as she arched her back so that her taunt nipples could be felt through the fabric of his shirt. Moving his hands from where they rested on her lower back, he placed them on her waist before slowly moving them up, giving her a chance to say no if she wanted. Her answer was given as she arched her back and let out a strangled moan.

"Fitz" she groaned as his hands began to knead her breasts, lifting his shirt from her body so that it would rest just above her breasts, he slowly lowered his mouth to her puckered nipple. One lick and she was already squirming. He alternated between licking, sucking and kissing her breasts, giving the same treatment to both as she continued to grind against him.

"Babe, babe" She tried to get his attention. "We need to stop." That caught his attention and he immediately backed off, rolling off her and getting out of the bed.

"Livvie I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted me too, I shouldn't have pushed you, I got caught up in the moment." He said as he stood at the end of the bed. She slowly pushed herself up as his shirt slowly fell back down her body.

"Come here." She said holding her hand out; he cautiously walked towards her as she got on her knees so that she was almost eye level with him.

"Liv I'm sorry." He said kissing her hand.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I stopped you, not because I didn't want it, but because I did. We said we were going to take this super slow, for many reasons, sleeping together the next time we are alone was not what we meant." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Although I thoroughly enjoyed that babe, I definitely don't want to do it on a night where I've been crying and you're worried of taking advantage of me. Okay?" she said with a soft kiss to his lips. "Now come back to bed and hold me till we fall asleep."

He moved back into the bed as they reclaimed their previous spots, him flat on his back with her laying on him. Her head in his neck, her arm and leg thrown over him and his hands strumming her thigh and back.

"Thank you." She whispered out a short while later as they laid there, their breaths and heart beats in sync.

"Anything for you Liv, anything." He replied as they shared a soft kiss, he would do anything for this woman and that was beginning to frighten the hell out of him, did anything include throwing away the race to be with her…

* * *

**A/N this chapter literally broke my heart, but aren't they so god dam cute! Up to date this has been my favourite chapter to write! I am absolutely loving your reviews they really help me with parts of the story that I haven't figured out! Also, a few of you have commented on the M rating…. Well stay tuned because its gunna get steamy… :) REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible." – Bob Marley. _

Olivia Pope was a smart girl; she'd never done anything crazy in her life. She worked hard her whole life, took the right classes, never partied or drank alcohol, barely went out, had good friends that her parents liked, never had a boyfriend, got amazing grades, became her class valedictorian, graduated high school, got into Harvard pre-law on a scholarship and was now working on the campaign for Governor along her godfather and political mastermind Cyrus Beene. Olivia Pope was a smart girl, until she fell in love. Fitz had mailed his birthday present to Olivia; it was a book he had mentioned to her, the name barely readable on the cover it was so worn with use. The meaning behind it was what made Olivia 100% certain of her feelings for this man. Fitz's mother had given the book to him on his 20th birthday, a few weeks before she had died and now Fitz had given it to her. She was hopelessly and desperately in love with this man, she didn't care about all the other stuff anymore, she wanted to be with him and that's all that mattered.

Looking over at him as he talked to an aide about the speech he was giving later that evening she realised she had never been this happy in her life, she knew it was wrong, she was basically playing with fire, he was a married man , but god, was she addicted to him. Her train of thought was broken, when the man himself came up to her.

"Hi." He said as he put a peach to his mouth.

"Hi." She watched him as he slowly sucked the juice out of the peach, some of it running down his chin. She had to physically restrain herself from throwing him into the electrical closet down the hall and having her way with him, he had been leaving her high and dry lately and she was extremely high strung now.

"You look nice today." He said with a smile, as his tongue lapped up the remaining juices off his chin as he looked at the summery white dress she was wearing.

"You're a tease." It was out of her mouth before she knew it, his left eyebrow raised at her comment.

"Oh the peach? Its not as sweet as you, my sweet baby." He said with a huge smile on his face before walking off leaving her now even more highly strung and regretting her decision for them to take it slow. She'd broken them up the other night for good reason, it wasn't the right timing, but god damn it, the man a tease. He knew exactly how to slide innuendo's into conversations making her flustered, how to slide a hand across her lower back or up her arm without anyone noticing, to send steamy looks across the room, he was forever riling her up and she knew they'd have to be intimate soon, she couldn't handle it. But she was right for waiting and she knew all it was, was teasing, he would never pressure her and she loved him for it. He really was the best man she had ever met in her life and she was going to hang onto him, no matter what price she had to pay.

* * *

Olivia knew exactly what Fitz's was going to do before he did it. Looking up at him, she shot him a warning look, his cheeky smile did nothing to calm her nerves. He didn't play fair, and now was not the time to play at all. They were at a dinner and Fitz has just finished his speech, reclaiming his seat between Olivia and Cyrus. She had made the horrible mistake of wearing a loose, backless, thigh high black dress. She looked incredible with her loose curls and smokey eye makeup and Fitz knew it. And when Mellie backed out of the evening, claiming a headache, Olivia knew she was in for trouble. He'd behaved so far but she knew he wouldn't miss an opportunity to test the boundaries. He was bad enough in the office earlier with his peach routine but he knew she welcomed it. The past few days since their night together he had become bold, placing his hand closer to her ass than her back when guiding her through doors or looking over her shoulder just so he could feel the shivers running down her back from his touch. He'd pinned her to the door the other night as they were leaving, kissing her until she was breathless and panting against him. But tonight she knew he would take it further, he had that look in his eye, the one he had yesterday when he pulled her onto his lap in the middle of the office whilst everyone was on lunch, sucking her neck and grinding his hardness against her core almost bringing her to the edge without even touching her. He was a mess, but he was her mess and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her train of thought was broken by something cold being placed on her thigh, she knew what it was immediately, she'd know his hands anywhere. She shot him a warning look.

"Fitz, we're in public." She warned him trying to use a steady tone of voice.

"Livvie." He said as his hand slowly grazed higher up her leg, he leant over closer to her ear. "Open your legs baby." Just like that, she was putty in his hands as her legs involuntarily fell open for him. She knew he would only take it so far, as much as he liked to tease her, he would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable, she was new at all of this and he knew that, she knew that all he wanted to do was show her how much she meant to him, how much he desired her. His hand began to trail up and down her thigh under the table, getting closer and closer to were she wanted him by each stroke, she could feel her lace panties dampen and Fitz must've known as well because his face although looking onto the stage, was like a kid in a candy store. He brushed his finger ever so lightly over her clit a few times and her whole body shuddered, he looked at her, giving her a sweet smile before moving his hand down to continue what it was doing earlier. It was too much for her, one more stroke over her clit and she would be gone, Fitz had a way of making her forget she was still a virgin, she felt experienced with him.

"It's okay." She said quietly to him, she could handle it. He shook his head and she arched her body foreword trying to get his finger back to where it was.

"Baby, I'm not giving you your first experience of this under a table at some dinner." He said quietly into her ear as he cocked his head to another table so it would appear like he was talking to her about something campaign related. She blew out a frustrated breath and shot him a glare.

"Touch me or get out." She was never this foreword but the man had jumbled her all up inside, it was all or nothing. With one last brush down her thigh, Fitz removed his hand from her leg placing it back in his lap. "Pull that again and I'm not voting for you." She said irritated and aroused.

"Oh but I thought you were apolitical?" He would soon learn that was not the right thing to say as Olivia proceeded to not speak to him for the next 20 minutes of the evening.

"Am I still in the bad books?" He asked sweetly as he placed the fork containing chocolate cake in his mouth.

"No." She said, he was never in them and he knew that. But two could play at his game, she corned off her first piece of cake, placing it in her mouth and letting out a sensual moan, loud enough for just him to hear. His eyes shot open as he watched her, her eyes shut in pleasure. "God this cake is good." She said licking the fork up and down.

"Liv." He warned.

"What?" She said her eyes fluttering under her dark lashes, the minx knew exactly what she was doing. She proceeded to do it with her next two pieces of cake.

"Babe you gotta stop otherwise I'm not going to be able to stand for the next 10 minutes." Fitz said as he subtly gestured to his crotch, she smiled realising the effect she had on him.

"Sorry, I didn't realise me putting things in my mouth was such a turn on for you." She whispered and with that he couldn't stand for the next 15 minutes.

* * *

"Hi." He came up behind her, placing a hand on her waist, pulling her back to his chest as she lowered the page she was reading.

"Hi." She replied, placing her free hand over his that now rested on her stomach, he nuzzled his head into her neck, it was lunch time and everybody was outside enjoying the sunshine except for them. They took lunch as their time and it never raised suspicion, everybody knew she was a workaholic. She knew that they were playing with fire by being so open in the headquarters but she was willing to take the risk for a few stolen moments with him.

"Come over tonight?" He asked with a kiss to her pulse.

"Fitz." She warned, turning in his arms. "You know I can't." She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"You can." He kissed her nose. "And you will." He placed an even softer kiss on her lips, how was she supposed to refuse this man.

"Give me one good reason." She asked as he untangled them and began to walk outside to join the others, he turned facing her.

"Because baby, I'm going to blow your mind." He replied giving her a smile he knew she couldn't resist, it looked like she was going over tonight, now, what the hell she would wear.

* * *

**A/N I know I know, a complete fluff filled chapter with basically no plot, BUT THEY DESERVE IT! I love writing this side of them and I love your reviews, they honestly help me so much, so keep it up – because trust me, you want the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters?" – Bob Marley _

"When you said 'blow your mind' I had something else in mind babe." Olivia said as she swung her legs off Fitz's kitchen counter, god she was so in love with this man it was beginning to physically hurt. She wanted to be with him all of the time and she wanted him to be hers, for good. They needed to discuss their relationship and they would, but for now, they were just enjoying being together.

"Maybe later, if you're nice to me." He said smiling and passing her a glass of red wine with a quick kiss to her lips.

"What are you making me?" She peered over to the stove, not being able to place the smell. He had mentioned he was a good cook, but seeing him move around the kitchen effortlessly she was convinced he was better than good.

"Gluten Free Chicken Marsala." He replied and her face showed her shock instantly.

"You remembered." She said with a small smile, no one had ever cooked for her before and he was cooking her mother's speciality, she had mentioned it to him last week on the anniversary of her mother's death and he had remembered. She was touched, this man really knew the way to a woman's heart.

"Of course I remembered Livvie. I just hope it's up to your standards." He said stirring the steamed veggies that would go along with it.

"Come here." She said. He walked over, placing himself between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs as she laced her hands around his neck. "Thank you." She said with a genuine smile. She leant in and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. "This is perfect. You are perfect." He smiled, kissing her softly again. "Also, I haven't thanked you for my birthday present." She said quietly.

"You liked it?" He asked softly.

"I loved it." She said kissing him. "Thank you." She said from the bottom of her heart and he knew he had to get away quick before he ravished her right there on the kitchen bench.

"Come on, let's eat." He said as he helped her down from the bench.

* * *

The dinner was beyond perfect and Olivia could imagine spending every night for the rest of her life like this and for once it didn't scare her, she welcomed it. Fitz was an amazing chef and she loved her meal so much that he had to tell her to stop from moaning everytime she had a bite.

"Thank you for dinner baby." She said with a small kiss as he collected her plate. He knew he'd done well if she had brought out baby. He kissed her again softly. "Did you need any help?" she asked following him into the kitchen.

"No no, it'll take me two seconds." And it did, a few minutes later they were wrapped up on the lounge, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, their legs intertwined.

"You're too good to me." She said with a small kiss to his exposed skin on his chest. He chuckled softly.

"I think it's the other way round Livvie." He said as his hands began to trail up and down her back. They laid there for the next half an hour, just being with each other, no distractions, just them. Together. His hands on her body and her body wrapped in and around his. No thoughts, no campaign, no Mellie, just them. Now Olivia was worried, she could spend the rest of forever like this and it still wouldn't be long enough, she was getting in deep with this man and she needed to get out, well after they finished snuggling she thought as she drifted to sleep.

"Liv I have to go to the bathroom" Fitz roused her from the sleep she had just fallen into a few moments ago. She slowly got up and lost her balance, almost falling over if it wasn't for him catching her. "You're a little bit drunk." He said with a smile and kiss to her lips.

"No I'm not, I only had 3 glasses. I just stood up too quickly. Promise." She said resting her head on his shoulder, she was a little tired and she wanted to keep snuggling with him, he was the perfect pillow.

"Still, you're not driving home. You're staying here okay." Fitz whispered into her ear as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. Placing her on the bed, her hair fanned out across his white pillows, it was like a vision from God. Her beautiful brown skin along with her yellow summer dress contrasted beautifully against his white sheets. "One minute and I'll be back." She nodded as he left to use the bathroom.

Returning a few moments later, Fitz found something that made his heart stop. There she was, Olivia Pope, his Livvie, his sweet baby, propped up against his pillows in the skimpiest yellow lace bra and panties set he had ever seen in his life.

"Baby." He groaned out as the vision in front of him.

"Come here." Her voice was huskier than ever and he was surprised he had enough constraint to walk over like a normal human being. She spread her legs as he placed himself in between them, holding himself up with his arms.

"Hi." He said with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hi." She said, retuning his kiss once more, deepening it. In a matter of seconds, they were feverishly kissing, him grinding into her core as her back arched against his now bare chest as he unzipped his jeans, throwing them across the room. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra throwing it to join the rest of their clothes. He was greeted by her perfect perk breasts, immediately kneading and rubbing them before placing soft kisses over her nipples. She arched her back in delight, the sensations he was giving her were astounding and he had barely touched her.

"Fitz." She panted as he lowered himself to her stomach, his sloppy kisses following him. Her back arched off the bed higher than before as she gripped his hair in her hands. "Baby." She moaned out, she wanted him to touch her so bad. He had been teasing her for days and now she needed him to do something about it.

"Baby what?" He smirked as he slowly dragged her drenched panties off her legs, spreading her legs again and placing himself between them, placing small kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Baby please." She groaned out, he had barely touched her, his kisses being placed everywhere except the one place she wanted him to. He looked up at her gauging her reaction.

"Livvie?" his voice said it all, he would stop right now if she wanted to, she was new at this and he didn't want to hurt her nor make her do something she didn't want to.

"Fitz. Its okay." She placed her hand on his face, giving him the sweetest look which was quickly lost as he lowered his face licking her entrance as she shot off the bed. He began licking and sucking her at a quick pace, licking from top to bottom of her entrance, teasing her, bringing her close to the edge and back down off it again for a few moments before slowly entering one finger in until he felt the resistance.

"s'okay babe." She knew what he was thinking and he didn't even have to say it. He slowly eased his finger back into her warm heat as he continued to lick and suck her, still avoiding her clit, knowing that it would send her over the edge in seconds. Easing his finger in and out, before adding a second one, Olivia felt a high she had never felt before in her life. How had she never done this before?

"God Fitz." She rasped out, she was already so close, he could tell by her body as it began to spasm and the tight grip her hand had on his hair. He continued to suck her deeply as he fingers thrusted in and out of her tight heat. "Fitz." She groaned out, "So good." She panted out as he continued his administrations on her and when he knew she couldn't hold on anymore, he quickly turned his fingers upwards, hitting her g-spot as he sucked and flicked at her clit at the same time, sending her spiralling over the edge as she loudly moaned his name, her warmness spreading over his hand and into his mouth. She was a panting mess and she was sure she looked ridiculous but she had never felt better in her life. Fitz crawled up her body, placing a soft kiss on her lips which she returned, she could taste herself on him and it was something she wanted to taste for the rest of her life, he was perfect.

"Thank you." She said breaking the silence of the room, she had never done anything like that before and he was so gentle with her that her heart melted.

"You are very welcome." He kissed her again, enjoying the fact that he now could, before getting up and going to the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a wash cloth. He quickly cleaned between her thighs before throwing the cloth back in the bathroom and hopping back into bed with her.

"Do you need some clothes? My navy top?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms, her chest to his, her head going to the crook of his neck.

"No, I'm perfect. I like this." She snuggled into his arms even deeper, throwing a leg over his hip. "Oh my god." She squeaked out as she felt his arousal.

"What?" Fitz was immediately worried by her tone of voice.

"Do you need me too? I mean. Do you want me too?" She gestured her hand over his boxer clad manhood and he let out a laugh.

"It's okay babe. I'm fine." He kissed her forehead, she was adorable.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure." They kissed again lightly as he wrapped her back in his arms, she really was perfect and right now, she was all his.

* * *

The next day, Olivia was acutely aware of where Fitz was all day, it was like after last night her body had become more in tune with him. He would move his body and hers would move in sync, she had to stop otherwise they were going to get caught but it was almost like it was involuntary. She was his. Everytime their eyes met across the room, she would sheepishly look away, she had let him do things to her that she had never let anyone do and she felt so connected to him, it was incredible, how in the world was she ever going to let him go? Her thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She said biting her lip nervously.

"How's your day going? Everything ok?" Fitz said quietly before continuing, "With us I mean?"

"Perfect. Today is perfect, you are perfect and I am perfect." She said honestly, smiling at him as he sighed in relief.

"Okay, cause you were a bit off this morning." Fitz said and he was right, when they awoke, Olivia naked and Fitz's just in his boxes, she had freaked out a little before he calmed her down with a good morning kiss, she hadn't meant to stay the night and therefore she was late to work after going home and getting changed. Not that anybody minded, they were happy to have a few minutes without her, she was a lot to take in when she was on a roll.

"I'm fine. I promise, I just plan everything and that wasn't part of my plan." Olivia said.

"The sleeping or?" Fitz said leaving the question open ended.

"The sleeping! The other thing was perfect." Olivia said shyly and Fitz smiled as Cyrus called him from the other side of the room.

* * *

Later that week, Fitz and Olivia had barely had a second together and Fitz was frustrated, he needed a moment with his Livvie, they'd barely talked since the other morning after their night together, the campaign was drilling them hard and Mellie was also there. They needed time together alone and Fitz had the perfect idea, it was late Friday night and once again they were the last in the office.

"What are you doing this weekend?" His question interrupted her reading.

"What?" she asked without looking up.

"This weekend, what are you doing?" He continued.

"Uhhhhh I don't know, reading polls, statistics? Is this a trick question?" She was in a bad mood, they were getting no where and Fitz was only in the lead by a small fraction.

"Come somewhere with me?" He asked and her head shot up.

"You're joking right?" She didn't have time for his games.

"Nope. Pack an overnight bag, something warm and something sexy ." He said placing a small kiss on her forehead as she looked up confused.

"Fitz."

"See you tomorrow morning sweet baby. I'll pick you up at 8" He said leaving the office headquarters before she could answer. Although he already knew it, there was no way he was spending this weekend alone.

* * *

**A/N – Firstly, your reviews and PM's are amazing, thank you so much! Secondly… I know it wasn't what you all wanted – but we need to remember that Olivia is very inexperienced so this was a huge step for her, in saying that, lets just saying its coming up mighty soon….. but only if you review. **


	14. Chapter 14

"_Oh no. Don't smile. You'll kill me. I stop breathing when you smile."  
― __Tessa Dare_

They really needed a get away, they needed to be alone together without any interruptions but now as Fitz drove to Olivia's apartment to pick her up he was slightly regretting taking her away. How in the world would he resist her now? The other night had almost killed him; he felt like he had been suffering blue balls for months now and that wasn't healthy. The night after he had pleasured her, he had woken the next morning with his erection nestled between Olivia's butt cheeks, luckily he had woken up before her, taking an extremely long cold shower before jumping back into bed with her. He was now really regretting the weekend idea as he walked up to her apartment door because all he could think about was her beneath him. He shook his head as he remembered their talk the morning after.

"You okay?" He asked after they had shared a few lazy good morning kisses after her freak out of being naked in his bed.

"I am." She said kissing him again softly.

"I didn't push you last night did I? You were conformable with it?" Fitz asked.

"Yes I was, I know I'm young and I haven't been sexually active but I know what's going on Fitz, you didn't do anything I didn't know about. Promise." She said running her hand through his messy hair.

"Okay, I never want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't like something I'm doing or feel uncomfortable, you need to tell me." Fitz said rubbing his hand down her back.

"I will tell you Fitz, I promise. And next time will you let me help you? You were in pain last night I could tell." She said shyly.

"I was, but it's okay Liv. I didn't want to scare you or make you do anything you don't want to." Fitz said kissing her forehead softly.

"I want to; we should talk about this and be open about this." Olivia said as she played with the hair on his chest.

"Yes of course, I think so too Liv. This is new for you, any questions or comments will make this more enjoyable and comfortable for you Livvie." Fitz said.

"Deal, as long as you do the same." She said and they kissed. Fitz's memory was interrupted when Olivia opened her apartment door, smiling at him, ready for their weekend together.

"Hi." She said beaming.

"Hi." And just like that all his worries were gone, he was spending the weekend with his Livvie and that's all that mattered.

* * *

If Olivia Pope wasn't 10000% already in love with Fitzgerald Grant, she definitely was now. He had picked her up at 8am on the dot, refusing to tell her where they were going, they had spent the two hour road trip, laughing, telling stories from their childhood, sharing kisses as their hands remained intertwined the whole time on Olivia's lap. She had never been happier in her life; he was truly hers in this moment. Fitzgerald Grant was in awe of Olivia Pope, she was perfect. He was hopelessly and devastatingly in love with this woman, he had been for awhile but it had only just hit him, looking at her as the sun came through the windscreen, her hair flowing in the wind, she was utterly gorgeous and for the weekend, she was his. Their thoughts were interrupted when Fitz's pulled into their location and Olivia gasped at the sign, "Grant Residence."

"You brought me to your ranch." Olivia said glancing around.

"Yep." Fitz said smiling as he pulled into the driveway, turning the car off. "What do you think?" He was actually nervous, he wanted her to like it.

"It's perfect Fitz. No distractions, just us." She smiled leaning over and kissing him. "Thank you. I needed this. We needed this." She said as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, smiling.

"Come on, let me show you around." Fitz said getting out of the truck he had brought along for the weekend.

Olivia was in awe of the place, the cabins were gorgeous, old and homey. She could feel the history in the wood walls and she was honoured that Fitz had brought her here. There were paddocks of grass and she wanted to explore them all, the main house was simply stunning, like something out of a home magazine, some would even call it a mansion. Fitz had put them in a cabin though, he said the main house had too many bad memories and they would only go there to eat. She didn't question him, she had met his father and she had met his wife so she could assume one of them had brought the bad memories. The best part of being shown around was the fact that Fitz's had held her hand the whole time. They had spent majority of the day walking around the ranch, Fitz had a lunch picnic made up for them, they were exploring the place where Fitz had grown up and Olivia was having a wonderful time. Before she knew it, the sun was going down.

"Wow, it's nightfall already?" She said as she leant back against Fitz, his arms wrapped around her resting on her stomach, she was sitting between his legs as he told her stories of the ranch, they were sitting on the hill overlooking all the Grant land.

"Seems like it. I didn't bore you today did I?" Fitz said pulling her against his chest more, there was a slight breeze coming over.

"Quite the opposite, I loved it, it was just us. No worries, no dramas, nothing." Olivia said as Fitz kissed her temple. "We needed this." She said as she intertwined their fingers over her stomach, rousing something in Fitz, he could picture them sitting out here in the future, Olivia's stomach full with their child.

"Babe? Did you hear me?" His thoughts were broken by Olivia's words and light chuckling.

"Hmmm?"

"Dinner. I'm starving." She said turning and looking into his eyes. "Are you planning on feeding me?" She chuckled.

"Yes m'lady. Come on." Fitz said getting up and helping her up.

* * *

Fitz had sent Olivia to shower and put on something nice for dinner, he didn't want her in the kitchen with him. He had quickly showered himself and was now preparing steak and steamed veggies for her. Thinking about how perfect their day had been. In the bathroom Olivia had been thinking the exact same thing, today had officially confirmed she was in love with Fitz and she wanted to show him how much. Pulling a red satin knee length dress out of her bag along with the matching red lace and panty set she knew tonight was the night; she wanted to give herself to Fitz. They hadn't really talked about having sex but she knew Fitz was cautious with her and would never initiate it and it made her love him more. Their talk the other morning had made her feel better, they had an open adult conversation about being intimate. Walking down the stairs after finishing her hair and makeup, along with finally finding her black heels she saw her man in jeans and a white dress shirt leaning against the stove as he cooked. Her breath was taken away, he was gorgeous. Walking up behind him she placed her chest to his back as she snaked her arms around his body, resting them on his chest.

"Hi baby. Smells nice." She said kissing his neck.

"Hmmm, you smell nice." Fitz said turning around. "Shit babe." He said after seeing her in her dress. "God. You look good Livvie." He said as he pulled her mouth into a kiss, she deepened it immediately as he pulled her body closer to his, the oxygen leaving their body as they deeply kissed, their tongues duelling. She had wanted to kiss him hot and hard all day, they had shared soft kisses all day but she needed this, she needed him. Fitz placed a knee between Olivia's split legs as she grinded her hips against him as he broke their kiss for a moment before diving back in, her hands gripping his hair hard as she felt his arousal growing.

"Mmmmm baby." Fitz said breaking the kiss, looking at Olivia's assaulted lips. "Dinner's almost ready." He said as she moved out of his arms smiling.

"Maybe I want you for dinner." She said pulling herself up on the bench as she spread her legs and pulled him by his shirt into the gap. Fitz placed his hands on her thighs under her dress as she locked her legs behind his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Can I have you for dinner baby?" She asked in a sultry voice and in a matter of seconds their mouths were once again joined in a steamy kiss before the sound of the stove beeped, alerting them that dinner was ready.

* * *

The dinner was perfect, like the time he had cooked for her before, Olivia was in awe of Fitz's cooking skills, he had all the skills to make a perfect man. They had talked, flirted and shared kisses over dinner, like a normal couple. The romantic setting illuminated by candles Fitz's had lit and the relaxed nature brought on by the bottle of wine they were sharing. After cleaning up dinner they had moved to the lounge in the cabin they both had rooms in, they had the fire on and Olivia had kicked off her heels, her legs entangled with Fitz's on the coffee table.

"Thank you again for dinner Fitz. It was wonderful." Olivia said taking a sip of her wine.

"No problems, you deserve it." Fitz said kissing Olivia's forehead as she put her wine down on the table before manoeuvring herself into a position where she was straddling Fitz's lap, his hands went to her lower back as hers went around his neck.

"You're too good to me." She said softly kissing him before pulling away. "You cooked me dinner, so I wanted to give you desert." She said shyly, Fitz knew immediately where this was going.

"Livvie, we don't have to, I didn't bring you hear to." He said rubbing her back with his hands.

"I know. But I want to. I promise." She said as she pulled her loose dress over her head, throwing it on the ground next to them.

"Jesus baby." Fitz said when he got a good look at her in her lingerie. She was simply stunning and he was in absolute awe of her.

"You said that red was your favourite colour right?" She said biting her lip nervously.

"God anything on you is perfect Liv." Fitz said as he moved his hands up and down her back.

"Well what are you waiting for Grant? Kiss me." He didn't wait a second before his lips were on hers, their mouths immediately opening and their tongues intertwining like they had been doing this for years. The kiss like all their other ones got heated quickly and Olivia undid Fitz's buttons, his shirt meeting her dress on the floor. She let her hands roam his chest as he pulled her closer, his mouth sucking her neck before his hands unclasped her bra with her nodding of okay, her breasts finally free to him. He sucked and licked her perky breasts as she began to grind against his lower body, his manhood rising by the second.

"Baby." She breathed out as he gave the same treatment to her left breast that he had just done to her right. She needed more, it wasn't enough. Olivia became bold for a second, taking one of Fitz's hands from her back and placed it between his body and hers so that she could grind against him. The pressure of his hand was breathtaking and Fitz's played along immediately, cupping her centre with his hand, lightly tracing his hands over the front of her panties. The pressure was too much for Olivia and she pulled away, standing up shocking Fitz.

"Livvie I'm sorry did I push you too far? I'm sorry." Fitz said standing as Olivia smiled, he was now confused.

"Baby." And with that he knew what was going on, placing his hands under her legs, he pulled her into his arms so that she was wrapped around him, immediately kissing her again.

"Bedroom?" He asked softly, her answer was a kiss to his lips. The walk to the bedroom took less than 5 seconds but it felt like 5 years to Fitz. Lightly placing her on the bed, he stood at the end of it taking in the beautiful sight, his Livvie, her face and body flushed in her red panties.

"Hurry up and get those pants off baby." Olivia said, needless to say, Fitz's pants were off in a second as he joined the woman he loved on the bed, kissing her softly.

"Livvie?" He asked her softly.

"Make love to me Fitz." Olivia said, she was ready.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo how you guys feeling?! I am SO in love with these two right now, they deserve this happiness and I know its fluffy but come on when do we ever get happy Olitz? I want to thank you all for the PM's and reviews, you have no idea how much they help me mould my chapters and characters. Now I'm assuming you want the next steamy chapter because we all know whats coming, but it's only happening if you review, so get on it, all cylinders people! **


	15. Chapter 15

"_Making love with a woman and sleeping with a woman are two separate passions, not merely different but opposite. Love does not make itself felt in the desire for copulation (a desire that extends to an infinite number of women) but in the desire for shared sleep (a desire limited to one woman)."  
― __Milan Kundera__._

She was nervous. Olivia Pope was nervous. Fitzgerald Grant held himself above her, supporting his weight with his left hand as his right stroked her face softly. She'd thought she'd seen all of his looks, but this, this was different. He was looking at her like she was his whole world; it was hard to believe they hadn't known each other long. She had fallen for him so hard, but she was ready, ready to take this step with him. She leaned up softly kissing him.

"Are you sure?" He asked in the gentlest tone he had ever spoken in, if she wasn't ready before, she was now.

"Baby." She breathed out in the sexiest tone he had ever heard in his entire life and if he wasn't extremely hard before, he was now.

Fitz slowly took of her panties as she smiled at him, she was perfect but he didn't want to rush this. He threw her panties off the bed as he placed his hands on her face, kissing her softly.

"I'm okay Fitz. I want to do this." Olivia said as if she could read his mind, listening to her words he trailed his right hand from her face down her body, over her breasts, her stomach and finally to the area he had become intimate with recently. Her back arched off the bed and he had barely touched her. He began to slowly rub his hand up and down her opening as his other hand held her face softly in a kiss.

"Slow Livvie, we're going to do this slow." Fitz said as he continued his ministrations on her body.

"Baaaaaaby" she moaned as his finger slowly entered her wet heat, he began to slide his finger in and out as her walls tightened in around him, adding another finger he continued this as he took her to the edge before backing off and repeating it until she was whining below him.

"Please Fitz." She groaned out as her hands gripped his shoulders and he finally placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it slowly. She felt the fluttering in her stomach as her whole body began to convulse, his mouth latched onto her left breast and she went flying over the edge, her whole body arching off the bed as warmness flooded his hand.

"Baby." She said as she regained her breath.

"Perfect." She looked so beautiful after she had come; he wanted to see the joy on her face for the rest of his life. He slowly took of his boxers, throwing them on the ground to meet her panties. He leant back down onto her body and it was the first time they had both been pressed against each other naked. "You okay?" He asked softly as her hand made it's way down his chest.

"Mmmmhhhh." She moaned out as she placed her soft hand over his throbbing member.

"Baby." Fitz breathed out, she had never touched him so intimately and as she ran her fingers up and down his member, her thumb swirling over the top of, he had to try and not act like a 16 year old boy having sex for the first time but her touch was overwhelming.

"I didn't get to help you out the other night baby." She said as she began to rub her hand up and down his member. Her dainty hand was a fantastic feeling and he tried to not combust right there and then. "Is this okay?" She asked as he dropped his head, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"A little faster babe." Fitz grunted out as she picked up her pace for a few moments, the feeling was unbelievable, she began tracing her fingers up and down, the touch so light he ached for more but he didn't want it to be like this.

"Mmmmmm baby." He said as he leant over grabbing a condom out of the bedside table slipping it on, she smiled at the gesture, they hadn't discussed birth control, even though she was on the pill, it was sweet of him to use a condom regardless.

She kissed him a soft thank you and he understood immediately as he lowered his body back to hers. She peered at him through hooded eyes, letting go of him, his hardness now pressing against her intimately, their eyes connected and in that moment it was just them. The love could be seen in each other's eyes and tears welled in Olivia's eyes. Fitz leant down kissing her softly, distracting her, as he slowly guided himself to her entrance and began to slip his way inside her.

"Breathe baby, I'm just going to go in slowly." He huffed out as she winced in pain, kissing her neck as he slowly nudged in further, meeting her resistance.

"Fitz it hurts." She said softly, trying to adjust to the pain.

"It'll only hurt for a second I promise baby, I promise." He said and she believed him. Her walls were already pulsating around the head of his cock, he could barely stand it and he wasn't even halfway in. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded and in one slow thrust he was in her deeply, she let out a loud sound as her walls stretched to accommodate him, her eyes were firmly shut as she got use to the sensation and size of him, she let out a huge sound.

"s'okay baby." She said breathing deeply, it didn't hurt now it was just an unusual sensation.

"Babe I gotta move okay, tell me to stop if it hurts okay babe." He said as he began to thrust in and out of her in a slow motion as he grabbed her hips helping her move in time with him so that she would be able to feel pleasure as well.

"Don't stop. God baby." It was like a switch had flicked and she whimpered out as his thrusts got a little deeper and harder. She began to match his rhythm and it was the best feeling he had ever had in his life. This is what the poets talked about, this was making love. She softly placed her left hand on his face as she latched her mouth onto his, kissing him deeply as he wrapped his hands under her knees, holding them up to their chests.

Olivia had never felt anything like this in her life. The pleasure and intimacy she was feeling was like nothing she had ever felt. She groaned as Fitz's went impossibly deeper inside of her, holding her legs up higher, adjusting their angle. She began to grip the sheets with her right hand as her left hand began to grip Fitz's hair as he hit a particularly sore spot and her back arched off the bed. He was being so good to her, she could tell he was holding back as to not hurt her.

"Baby it's okay." She said softly kissing him through deep breaths. His hands began to knead her breasts and his lips trailed kisses from her face down to her neck as her body began to spasm and lose control of her hips.

"God Liv." He groaned out as she rotated her hips, for a virgin she was doing perfectly and he knew she couldn't hold on any longer as she drew him into a deep kiss.

"Baby, I need – stop, gosh baby. So good." Her words were a jumbled mess and he knew she was close, connecting their mouths together again in a messy kiss as he pushed in a little deeper inside of her.

"Look at me, does it feel good?" He wanted to see her and with her nod, their eyes connected and it was magical. With a few swipes of his finger over her clit, she was crumbling down around him soundlessly. Seeing her thrown over the edge and as her inner muscles milked him, Fitz let go, emptying himself in her. Their eyes connected the whole time, it was perfect. Olivia was panting heavily, she could barely breathe, but she'd never felt better. Fitz began to pull out of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait, just stay, for one minute." She whispered, almost ashamed. The connection she had with him right now, both physical and emotional was something she never wanted to lose, she was so desperately in love with him in this moment, and he had her heart and soul.

He smiled; brushing her bangs out of her face as he softly kissed her. "Anything for you baby." She smiled shyly. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"No, no. Of course not." She said, touched by his concern.

"You weren't in any pain? You don't have any questions?" He said, he wanted to make sure that she was okay, she had just given him her virginity and it was a huge thing, he didn't want to skim over it.

"Did I do it right?" She asked softly, she had felt amazing but she wanted to know if he had felt the same.

"Baby. You were perfect. I promise." Fitz said kissing her again, she was gorgeous.

"I mean you enjoyed yourself right?" She asked again her tone as soft as her skin.

"Yes, I promise you." Fitz replied as he slowly began to pull out of her.

"I'll get better right? We can keep practicing and I'll be great. I admit, I was nervous and it hurt a little at the start, but I'll get better." Olivia said smiling as Fitz chuckled.

"Livvie, you don't need to change a thing it was already amazing, but yes you will get better, but most importantly feel more comfortable the more times you do it." Fitz said looking down at her.

"I just, I want to be perfect for you. I'm sure you've slept with experienced woman and I have none at all." Fitz cut her off with a deep kiss.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only, Livvie, I have never felt better in my entire life, I swear to you." And she smiled, she had done good, all her nerves were gone.

"Okay." She replied kissing him again he knew exactly what to say to settle her nerves. "It was wonderful Fitz." She said kissing his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was Livvie, that's making love baby." He said kissing her forehead softly as he got out of the bed disappearing into the bathroom, Olivia barely noticed his absence or his touch when he began to clean between her thighs.

"Baby there's a little blood, are you sure you're okay?" He said looking up at her.

"What? Oh.. Yes I'm fine." Olivia said, she didn't think she would bleed and now she was immortally embarrassed.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Fitz asked again, he assumed it was because she was a virgin but he wanted to make sure.

"No, no…. Abby said I might bleed a little. So it's okay." She said looking down and fiddling with the bed sheets.

"She's had sex?" Fitz asked, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me and there's not much. So get back into bed with me baby." Olivia said placing a smile back on her face, she was fine. And before she knew it he had discarded the tissues and was back in bed, his arms wrapped around her.

"My sweet baby." Fitz said pulling her in as close as he could.

"il mio bambino." She said quietly, leaning up and kissing him. "My baby." She translated before kissing him again and snuggling back into his arm, falling into the best sleep she had ever had in her life.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Kidding guys, but do I really even need an author's note right now? You got what you wanted, I hope you all enjoyed it because it was SO hard to write but I am so in love with these two! Keep reviewing please because when you do, you get stuff like this and it's also SO helpful to me! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

"_You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible"_

_- Bob Marley. _

What had she done, she was stupid and foolish, mucking around with him was one thing, falling in love with him was another, but sleeping with him was a whole other issue. She had slept with a married man; her first sexual encounter had been with a married man running for Governor. What in the fucking world was Olivia Pope thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hand on her stomach tightening and pulling her closer. Her back was to Fitz's chest and his hands were wrapped around her body, resting on her stomach, her fingers intertwined with his. It seemed that was becoming their new favourite position. Each time Olivia tried to move out of his grasp, Fitz just pulled her closer; even in his sleep he was possessive. But she needed to get out, she had made a mistake, they had made a mistake. Turning slowly in his arms, now face to face, chest to chest, Olivia used all her courage to wake Fitz up and tell him she needed to leave.

"Fitz. I need to go. Fitz." She said trying to wake the man. "FITZ!" She yelled and he woke immediately.

"Livvie. What's wrong?" She immediately felt bad after seeing the panic in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked again, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I need to go. This was a mistake." Olivia said quietly and quickly, avoiding his eye contact as Fitz let out a sigh.

"I was waiting for this. I thought it would have come last night actually." Fitz said sitting up leaning against the wall, pulling her with him, rearranging Olivia's body so that she was straddling him, the blanket wrapped around their still naked bodies.

"What?"

"Your regret. Because I'm married, running for Governor. All of that is what you're thinking right?" Fitz said placing his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer, their chests now touching.

"Fitz. We can't. Last night was a mistake." She said quietly looking away.

"Liv, you know what my marriage is. You know what Mellie is. And you know how I feel about you Livvie. I feel so deeply for you." He said kissing her softly, he couldn't tell her he loved her, it would scare her off too much.

"Fitz you know that I care for you and that's not the issue here, its everything else. Its your marriage, you running for Governor, our ages, our skin colour. There's so much against us." Olivia said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry." Fitz's heart broke for the woman in his arms.

"I want to be with you so badly Fitz, but there's no way we can be together. There's no way this works out." She said picking at the bed sheet wrapped around them.

"Let's not think of the future Liv. Let's just think of right here, right now. " Fitz said, the idea hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"What? What do you mean?" She was intrigued.

"We don't plan anything, we take everyday as it comes, if something happens and we want to stop, we'll stop, otherwise we just take each day with whatever it brings. Obviously we'll be on our best behaviour on the campaign. But if I want you to come to dinner or you want me to hold you all night. Than we'll do it, if we want to take a break, we will. If we want to spend every night together, we will." Olivia smiled softly. "No planning, no organising, just us." Fitz finished.

"Okay." Olivia said, she didn't want to think about the future, it wasn't realistic but it's what their relationship had to be right now, she just wanted to be with him.

"Okay?" Fitz asked, shocked she would agree.

"One day at a time, if it gets to hard or messy, we stop." Olivia confirmed.

"Deal! Wanna seal it with a kiss?" Fitz asked with a cheeky smile, Olivia laughed before obliging him and before they knew it, the kiss had grown heated and Olivia could feel Fitz's arousal pressing heavily against her thigh.

"Baby." She whimpered out as she began to grind her hips against his and drag her wet centre up and down his hard member. Fitz dragged his hand down her body before placing it under her centre, testing her wetness.

"Livvie?" He asked as he gripped his member and pointed it at her entrance, teasing her entrance by running it up and down it. Her kiss was her answer and he slowly entered up into her, the positioning almost sending Olivia over the edge, she realised almost immediately he wasn't wearing a condom and the thought of being so intimately close to her stopped her, it was wonderful.

"God Fitz." She moaned out. It didn't hurt as much as last night, there was still a whimper of pain but it was bearable.

"Baby you gotta move." Fitz said gripping her hips and showing her how to move them, when she did, it was like heaven for the both. The positioning was much more comfortable for her than last night and with each stroke Fitz did and each move of Olivia's hips, the couple were groaning and moaning at the beautiful sensation.

"Oh god Liv. So tight baby." He said as their deep kisses and roaming hands setting the mood even further, she had never felt this way about anyone and she was so happy that Fitz was so cautious and good with her.

"So close baby." Olivia said as he hit a particularly sore spot inside of her, she was close to the edge, it wouldn't take long before she would be crumbling down around him.

"A little to the left Liv." Fitz said as he moved her hips and the new angle brought on an avalanche of tension and pressure, the feeling so overwhelming for the both of them as they continued to share deep kisses as if they were trying to pull the love out of each other.

"Right there feels so good." Olivia panted out as Fitz pushed her hips backwards a little and with another twist of his hips and a few deeper strokes that stimulated her clit, Olivia was mumbling Fitz's name as she went over the edge, bringing him in so deep inside of her that it sent him over as well, their eyes connected the whole time.

"Mmmmmm." Fitz said kissing her softly, god she was beautiful, the moment was interrupted quickly when Fitz's brain began to work again and he noticed he could feel every part of Olivia as she panted against his chest. "Shit Liv. Fuck. We didn't use protection. Fuck." She tried to interrupt him but he had worked himself up quickly. "We'll go get that pill you can take. Shit. Baby." She placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"I'm on the pill." She said smiling at him, it meant so much to her that he had reacted like that though, he was a true gentleman.

"Oh, thank god." He was thankful, although he really should have used a condom with her, the feeling of being in her bare was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced in his life. "It didn't hurt though? I couldn't help myself Liv." He said shamelessly.

"It felt good baby." Olivia said kissing him softly and shyly.

"We should really use condoms though Liv, just for double protection." Fitz said kissing her forehead as she leant her body against his again as he rubbed her back softly, she was beginning to get sore after their escapades and she was pretty sure she couldn't move.

"Mmmmmmm." She hummed in agreement as he pulled out of her. "You're probably right." She continued wearily as Fitz rearranged their bodies to lie back in the bed.

"It's for your protection baby." Fitz said as he kissed her forehead, she had slumped her body over him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he traced the fingermarks on her hips, it was becoming his most asked question but he never wanted to hurt her or make her uncomfortable when they were intimate.

"No baby. Perfect." She said now severely satiated. "Wake me in an hour and we'll eat." She slurred out as she began to fall back to sleep, she barely noticed him grabbing the tissues from the bedside to clean her thighs and himself before he wrapped them up again, joining her in a deep slumber.

* * *

Their Sunday together was something Olivia would never forget, they had woken up and showered together, she was so comfortable with Fitz and it was something she never thought she would be with a man. He treated her so well and she didn't want to be apart from him, she wanted to be in his arms at all times. He had washed her whole body without any teasing or funny business before leaving her with a kiss and a promise to make her breakfast. Breakfast was fantastic; she had lounged around in her lace panties and his button up shirt whilst he wore his boxers. She had smiled when she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, they truly looked like a couple in that moment. They had cooked bacon and eggs together; kissing the whole time they had cooked and ate. They had almost gone round 3 as they sat on the lounge and ate as Fitz tried to force her to eat which ended in him onto of her as they kissed passionately, but they had cooled it down, Olivia was still a little sore and she was also starving. They had spent the rest of the day lounging around the cabin and main house, Fitz showing her old photographs of his family as they shared old memories. They had barely spent any time not touching, whether it was Olivia laying in Fitz's lap or a hand across the table as they ate lunch, they were forever touching. In this moment, they had truly felt like a couple and it was something they wanted to savour. Unfortunately, real life always had a way of ruining that and before they knew it, they were packed and back on the road home.

"I had the best time this weekend, I don't even have words." Olivia said shyly as she played with Fitz's hand that rested on her thigh.

"Me too Livvie." Fitz said smiling at the woman beside him, if it was up to him, they would never return to the real world.

"Maybe we could do it every now and again, I know the election is coming up soon and we promised this morning not to make plans and all that, but maybe it could be something we look forward to." Olivia said looking down at their joined hands.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Fitz said as Olivia's head shot up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied kissing her softly. They drove in silence for another hour before Olivia's mind got the best of her and she broke it.

"We'll be okay right?" She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked.

"I mean, you won't break my heart will you?" She asked even softer and Fitz pulled over to the side of the road so he could give her his full attention.

"Livvie, I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise." Fitz said wholeheartedly and Olivia's heart melted, of course he wouldn't. "It'll be hard, but I'm gunna try and make sure we're okay." He finished.

"Than that's all that matters." Olivia said leaning over and kissing him deeply, they would be okay, she just knew it.

* * *

**A/N thank you all sooo much for the reviews, keep it up! Up next; back to the campaign, jealous fitz, suspicious mellie & cyrus… oh and sexy times. But only if you review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"_And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't." ― __Colleen Houck_

"Billy Chambers! Stop it!" Olivia said laughing at the man beside her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man was hilarious. "You're kidding right?" She asked giggling again.

"Unfortunately I am not." Billy said joining her in her laughter as Fitz walked over, he had been watching them for a few moments as they laughed, he swore he wasn't jealous, he wasn't.

"Grant how are you?" Billy said holding his hand out to shake Fitz's who took it, shaking it maybe it a bit more harshly than he normally would. Olivia noticed this and cocked her head at Fitz's behaviour.

"Billy." Fitz said, when it was clear that was all he was saying, Oliva spoke up.

"Fitz, Billy went to Harvard, I had no idea! He's telling me about his days in first year foreign politics, we had the same professor!" Olivia said beaming

"And he's a total drag." They said at the same time before laughing again as Fitz crossed his arms over his chest, giving them a short smile.

"What a coincidence." He said through gritted teeth, Olivia couldn't believe his behaviour, she was laughing with Billy that's all it was, so why was he acting like this?

"I hope you don't think I'm here to steal your girl Grant." Billy said chuckling and it hit Olivia like a ton of bricks, Fitz was jealous. "I had to talk to Cyrus about the debate and he wasn't here so Olivia was my next best option." He said.

"Of course." Fitz said, he couldn't help but be jealous, he knew it was pathetic. He had no claim to Olivia.

"But we'd be happy to have you Liv." Billy said and Olivia gave him a small smile.

"I'm happy where I am, thank you though." She said hoping to placate Fitz a little.

"Oh don't let us tie you down, Liv." He was annoyed that Billy had called her Liv, although he was the only one to call her Livvie, not many called her Liv. She didn't know what to say to Fitz's comment, luckily Cyrus walked in.

"Oh well here's Cyrus." Billy said as he noticed him, "Good talking Liv, we should do it again some time." He said smiling softly. "Give me a call." And with a nod in Fitz's direction, Billy was gone, leaving Olivia and Fitz by themselves.

"Fitz." She said softly, trying to catch his eye.

"Leave it Olivia." Fitz said as he shot her a quick look before walking out of the headquarters.

* * *

They hadn't spoken for the rest of the day, he had stayed completely out of her way and she had no idea what was going on, she knew he was jealous but she thought it was cute. She didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her about it, although he really did have no reason to be jealous it wasn't because he didn't have any claim to her, it was because there is no way she could even look at another man. He had ruined her for all other men, he had taken her heart, body and soul. Yes they weren't talking about the future and all that but she would think he would at least know she wasn't planning to be with anyone else. Her thoughts were interrupted as Fitz's began to huff and puff over at his desk, the last remaining people had just left the office so they were all alone. Olivia got up and walked over to where he was siting at his desk, leaning against it. However he paid no attention to her.

"Fitz." She said softly.

"Liv I'm trying to work." He didn't want to talk to her, he was being irrational, he knew she wanted to be with him but he also knew that he had no claim to her. She could be with Billy if she wanted to be, it would be much easier and that's what killed him.

"You can't spare one second for me?" She asked as she tenderly placed a hand on his face, pulling him up to look at her.

"Liv, please." He said pulling away and looking back down at his desk.

"Are you jealous babe?" Olivia asked even though she knew he was.

"No." Fitz answered shortly not even looking up.

"Hmmmmmmm, really?" Olivia asked, glancing around the headquarters, triple checking no one was left; it was midnight so she highly doubted anyone was anyway.

"Yes Olivia, I am not jealous." Fitz said as he continued to read the piece of paper in front of him, he was quickly interrupted when his papers were pushed backwards off the desk and Olivia pulled his chair away from the desk, moving herself to lean against the desk in front of him, their legs brushing.

"I am not jealous, I don't get jealous, I have no reason to be jealous, so can I please keep working?" He asked, he was jealous and they both knew it but he really didn't want to discuss it.

"You're not jealous?" She asked and he nodded. "Hmmm okay." She said as she pushed herself back onto the desk so that she was now sitting on it. "So you wouldn't be jealous if he saw me like this?" She said huskily as she slowly parted her legs, due to the fact that she was wearing a light cotton black dress, Fitz could see right through to her panties. He was already in too deep with trying to convince her that he wasn't a jealous prick, so he had to keep going.

"Nope." He said and she rose her eyebrow, challenging him before she spread her legs open a bit further.

"How about now?" She asked.

"Nope." He said leaning forward in his chair slightly, this woman would be the absolute death of him.

"How about, would you be jealous if he got to touch me like this?" She said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her upper thigh, slightly under her dress.

"No again." Fitz said, now grinding his teeth against each other, she was playing with him, trying to win, but he wouldn't give in.

"Well that's interesting. What about, would you be jealous if he got to touch me like this?" Olivia asked as she so ever slowly pulled his hand so that he was standing between her spread legs before placing it between her thighs and than placing his hand so that it cupped her warm centre.. "Would you be jealous now baby?" She asked and she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears so his answer shocked her completely.

"No." Fitz said in an even tone and Olivia knew she had to up the anti to get him to break and admit that he was jealous.

"What about if I let him do this to me?" She asked as she grabbed his other hand and placed it underneath her breast, cupping it. She knew he loved her breasts so she knew she definitely had him in the bag.

"Nope." He answered smiling and she nearly slapped him, he was playing so well but she had one final card to play.

"Okay, okay. Well let me ask you, Fitzgerald Grant, would you be jealous if Billy and I did this?" And ever so softly, she placed a hand on his cheek, leaning up and placing the most delicate kiss on his lips.

"Yes." He breathed out and she almost cheered in victory. "God yes Liv, your mine." Fitz said as he began to intimately stroke her through her now saturated panties.

"So you admit, you were jealous?" Olivia asked before he could make her lose her train of thought.

"Yes Olivia, I'm jealous because this is all mine. Just mine." Fitz said as he leant down, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss as he moved her panties to the side before plunging two fingers inside of her, sending her back arching into his chest. "All mine." He said as he moved his fingers in and out of her warm heat.

"All yours." Olivia breathed out as he began to twist and curl his fingers inside of her, his thumb brushing ever so lightly over her clit. "Just yours baby." She said as she gripped his shoulders tightly as he began to knead her breast with his other hand. She couldn't focus with all the sensations he was giving her. His fingers were hitting her right at the perfect angle and she could barely hold on after all the teasing she had done to him.

"Feel good baby? He could never do this to you." Fitz said as he increased the speed of his fingers, her moans filling the room in agreement.

"Nobody can babe." Olivia breathed out; she could feel the beginning of her orgasm coming. "So close baby." He began to swirl his thumb over her clit in a fast pace matching the pace of his fingers, before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss and cupping her breast tightly sending Olivia over the edge as she groaned his name ad dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode out her wave of pleasure.

"So perfect Livvie." Fitz said as he saw her flushed face, it was truly his favourite image to see. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his jeans before pulling her into a hug. His head resting on her neck as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned out softly as she placed soft kisses on his neck. "So you admit, you're jealous?" She asked again with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes Olivia Carolyn Pope, I am jealous. I want you all to myself." He said as she ran her hands up and down his back slowly, he had pulled her close in there hug so their chests were pressed against each other. She leant back slowly, their eyes meeting as she moved her hand from his back to her chest. He watched her intently as she slowly ran her fingers down his chest to his belt.

"You have no reason to be jealous baby." She said softly as she leant up and kissed him as she slowly unbuckled his belt. They had still only had sex the two times as the past few days had been extremely busy considering they had taken the whole weekend off, but she was feeling adventurous and empowered. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before looking up, their eyes meeting.

"Livvie." Fitz said softly, god he wanted her so bad but he didn't want to push her, she was still new at this and he didn't want her to think he just wanted her for this. She didn't respond instead she leant up kissing him again before slowly pulling his jeans down so the top of his boxers were visible. She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously before moving her hand to the top of his boxers. His hand met hers there, replacing it. "Liv." He said softly.

"I want to." She responded, touched by his concern as he slowly pulled his rock hard member out as it immediately sprang to life. She moved forward on the table so that she could wrap her legs around his hips, his hardness trapped between their bodies, their lips meeting in a messy kiss as they began to grind against each other. Her centre was soaked wet again as she brushed it up and down his hard member, the feel of it sending shivers down her back.

"I don't have anything." Fitz said pulling away from the kiss.

"s'okay. I'm still taking the pill and I will continue too." She said sweetly. "But thank you." She said pulling him into another kiss as he pulled down the straps of her summer dress, her bra now showing but not for much long as he quickly unhooked it letting it fall to the ground.

"Mmmmmmm I've missed you." Fitz said cheekily as he nuzzled her breasts, moving his lips to them, alternating with licking and sucking each nipple as Olivia ran her hands through Fitz's hair.

"Baby." Olivia moaned as she felt her wetness beginning to run down her thigh, she was on edge and she needed him inside her, she had missed it and they'd only barely done it. Fitz moved his mouth from her breasts, placing kisses all the way up her neck before meeting her mouth with a soft peck. Their eyes meet as Olivia grabbed his rock hard member. "Help me guide you." Olivia said as Fitz placed his hand over hers as they positioned his member at her entrance before they both let go. Olivia's hands went to Fitz's shoulder and hair as his went to her hip and lower back as he slowly began to enter her. He could still feel a little resistance so he took his time.

"It's okay." Olivia said, it wasn't hurting at all. All she could think about was him moving inside of her so when he finally pushed himself fully inside of her, she let out a massive groan of satisfaction.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, stilling immediately.

"Move baby." Olivia said and before she knew it, Fitz had started thrusting in and out of her at the perfect pace and angle, the fit just right, as if they were made just for each other. And as they looked into each others eyes, they began to believe in the possibility that they could be.

* * *

**A/N – guys I am sorry to leave it there but truly, I love you all! The reviews have been AMAZEBALLS. Please please keep them up because next we get some suspicious Mellie and Cyrus.**


	18. Chapter 18

"_You never know real pain until you see the man you love, love someone else." – Anonymous. _

"I am so disappointed Olivia." Cyrus said walking up to her, drawing her attention from the file she was reading.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, she had no idea what he was talking about, she met his eyes seeing he was furious. He grabbed her arm, leading her out of the room.

"Are you sleeping with him?" He asked as she shut the door behind them.

"What?" She asked immediately without thought.

"You and Fitz, I've seen you two together." Cyrus said.

"Cy, I'm not picking up what you're putting down. Me and Fitz? Are you being serious?" Olivia said, trying not to arouse suspicion.

"Don't lie to me Olivia, I know you and I know him." Cyrus said as Olivia looked away, breaking their eye contact.

"It's nothing Cy." She said looking back, hoping she was convincing enough.

"Mellie's onto you. She was the one who brought this all to me." Cyrus said and Olivia's heart dropped.

"What?" She squeaked out.

"She said Fitz has been watching you more than usual, that his eyes are lingering, his hands. She's married to him, she knows what he is like." Cyrus said.

"Are you insinuating that he cheats on Mellie all the time?" Olivia said shocked.

"Their marriage is dead Olivia, we both know that. Why wouldn't he." Cyrus replied.

"Because he is a good man, he doesn't go around sleeping with everything that moves or looks in his direction Cy." Olivia rebutted, what she and Fitz had was special and she knew she was the only one he had slept without outside of his marriage.

"I don't know Olivia, maybe you should ask him about a girl named Amanda Tanner." Cyrus said before leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Whose Amanda Tanner?" She finally blurted out.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Amanda Tanner. Cyrus said to ask you about her." She said quietly, hoping not to draw attention to them.

"I don't want to talk about this here Liv." He said.

"Who is she Fitz?" She was now worried, who was this woman?

"Liv, please I want to explain everything. But here at this event with Mellie watching us is not the place." And it hit Olivia like a ton a bricks.

"You slept with her." She said softly. "You lied to me." Olivia said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Livvie." He started, but she cut him off with a look that broke his heart before quickly leaving the hall. He couldn't follow her, not right away, not with his wife watching him. He went and got another glass of champagne, did a quick walk around the room before leaving the hall.

"Get away from me." She said before she even turned around, she knew it was him, she could feel it.

"Liv please let me explain." He said walking up behind her, she knew that she at least owed him that, turning around she crossed her arms over her chest before glaring at him.

"You have one minute." She said.

"We didn't sleep together, I told you that I had never been with someone outside my marriage until you Olivia. I wasn't lying, Amanda, she was there for me one night after Mellie and I had a big fight. She worked in my office. One thing led to another and she got down on all fours ready to pounce, unzipping my pants, just as Cyrus walked in." He said quickly, he knew she would cut him off at the minute mark. "Nothing happened I swear Liv. It was years ago and Cyrus has always held onto it because the girl was in love with me." He said. "Cyrus thought we had an ongoing thing but I swear liv, that's all that happened." He said moving a little closer to her.

"How do I believe you Fitz? You're standing here talking to your mistress whilst your wife is inside. Maybe cheating is your thing Fitz? Am I just the next girl in line?" She said angrily.

"Don't you ever call yourself a mistress, we both know its more than that Olivia. Don't belittle us." He said moving closer to her, trapping her against the wall.

"Maybe everything you've said to me is a lie Fitz. Was I just some dumb girl who fell for it all?" She asked and he could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you serious right now Olivia? After everything we have been through?" Fitz said softly, he didn't want to yell at her but he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I don't know what to think Fitz." She said placing her head down before he placed his hand on her chin, lifting it so their eyes could meet.

"There's only ever been you Liv." He said kissing her softly. "That should prove it to you." He said before dropping his hand and walking back towards the door leaving a very confused and dazed Olivia leaning against the wall.

"Stop walking." She said so softly he wasn't even sure he had heard her right. "Stop. Walking." He turned at that, their eyes met and he stalked closer towards her as she walked backwards. Their steps in time until they reached the door, Olivia placed her back against it as Fitz hoovered over her slightly.

"Tell me I'm the only one Fitz." She needed to hear him say it.

"It's just you Livvie." He said as his hand slowly came up, opening the door behind her, pulling her inside the electrical closet. "Only you." He said as their lips met in a heated kiss. He pulled her as close as he could get her, pulling one leg up over his hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues duelling. Olivia pulled at his shirt and tie, she needed to feel more skin as she moved her kisses to his neck as he fiddled with getting her underwear off.

"Babe." She groaned out as his fingers lightly brushed over her centre as he hastily pulled her underwear down as she began working on getting his belt undone and his pants down. He helped her as their lips met again in a steamy kiss, she bit his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, both their mouths moving into a smile. Finally his pants were down and undone as Fitz pulled up Olivia's dress so that it bunched around her hips.

"You okay?" He asked softly and her kiss was her answer as she threw one of her legs around his hip, grinding herself into him as the kiss grew deeper and the tension between them grew even more. And ever so quickly, Fitz flung her around so her face was facing the wall, her hands braced against it as he pulled her hips closer to his body. He quickly sunk two fingers into her deep warm heat, testing it before angling himself as the right angle to enter her from behind.

"Go babe." Olivia said as their hands intertwined against the wall whilst his other hip guided them together. The feeling was immediately overwhelming for Olivia, they had engaged in sex many times now, in the campaign office late at night, at their apartments, but they had never done it like this.

"S'okay." She said as Fitz began to move, each thrust sending her close to the edge as one of his hands wrapped around her breast, the other still intertwined with hers against the wall. Olivia grabbed onto his leg for leverage as he sucked her neck in time with his thrusts. Bending them more over slightly, they both groaned in satisfaction as the angle became amazing as Fitz's thrusts got even deeper. Before Olivia knew it, Fitz had reached down, rubbed her clit hard and she was going over the edge, her orgasm sending Fitz over the edge as well as he slipped out and she turned, their lips meeting in a soft tender kiss.

"Just you Livvie." Fitz said as he lifted her underwear back on her body and pulled her dress down. "I promise." He said with one last tender kiss.

* * *

"We need to be careful." They hadn't spoken in a few days and these were the first words she had said to him.

"What?" Fitz asked softly, looking up from where he was reading.

"What happened at the event the other night was stupid and reckless. Cyrus is on our case, we cant be off screwing in electrical closets." She said as she flopped herself down on the table in front of him, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Okay." Fitz said as he grabbed her now bare feet, resting them in his lap, before slowing rubbing them. "How do you wear those heels all day Liv?" He asked.

"Beauty is pain Fitz." She said as his superb touch set in.

"You got that right, you are painfully beautiful Olivia Pope." Fitz said as he leant over, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. "Are we okay?" He asked softly as he pulled away.

"Yeah we're okay." She said as she rubbed her hand over his face and threw his curls. "Only because I like the sex so much." She said giggling.

"Oh so you're the one using me for the sex? Well well." Fitz said smiling along with her, she was right though, they'd had sex maybe 10 or 11 times in the past two weeks since the first time and it was amazing every single time.

"You make me happy." She said softly, looking down as her hands rested in her lap.

"Hey, look at me. You, make me very happy." Fitz said using his hand to cup her cheek. The words they both wanted to say were on the tip of their tongues, but it wasn't the right time, not yet, but it would be soon.

* * *

**A/N Hi ya'll – sorry its been so long, I lost my mojo a little, but now hopefully I can get this story back on track! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

"_Ups and downs, backs and forths, that's what makes relationships what they are. That's what makes you know that this person is right for you. If it was all one straight line, imagine how boring it would be." – Anonymous. _

"Liv, you don't have to do this." Fitz said as he looked down at Olivia, they had been intimate a lot of times now but they had never done this. He never wanted her to feel uncomfortable, she was new at all of this, but now here she was on her knees in front of him after unzipping his pants.

"Baby, I want to. But you have to help me." Olivia said glancing up at Fitz. He truly cared for her so much, he was always so gentle and kind with her and she wanted to do something for him to show him her appreciation.

"Just do what feels natural Liv, I'm sure it'll be perfect." He said taking in a deep breath, just her being on her knees in front of him was making him hard. He didn't want to talk her through it and make the situation awkward, whatever she did would be perfect and they could work the mechanics out later.

"Okay." Olivia said as she pulled his pants and boxers down, his manhood springing to life in front of her face. She took a deep breath in as she placed her small delicate hand around him, slowly moving up and down. She loved the feel of him and she was forever knocking his hand out of place so that she could guide him into her when they were having sex.

"Baby." Fitz groaned out, her hand was always perfect. Olivia continued this for a few moments, her fingers trailing up, down and around before she got up the courage and leant forward, replacing her fingers with her tongue. She began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his manhood before beginning to move it into her mouth. Fitz looked down and nearly came from the sight of seeing himself in Olivia's mouth, it was perfect.

Olivia really didn't know what to do, so she looked up meeting Fitz's eyes, she nodded slowly and Fitz began to move in and out of her mouth as she sucked him, her tongue still trailing in and around as she also placed her hand around him. She could feel herself getting wet at the idea of pleasuring him and was beginning to get the hang of it before the moment was quickly interrupted when Fitz's phone rang from his back pocket.

"Fuck." Fitz said as Olivia quickly pulled away, giggling softly before getting off her knees.

"Sorry baby." She said still giggling and reaching behind him and pulling his phone out for him, passing it to him with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"What is it?" Fitz bellowed into his phone after seeing it was his wife calling, of fucking course it would be his wife ruining the perfect moment with Olivia. "Mellie I don't have time for this, is this life and death? Well of course it is with you, how could I forget."

Olivia giggled again at Fitz, he was truly the most handsome and funniest man she had ever met and if she had anything to do with it, she would never let him go.

Fitz had been on the phone for 20 minutes and Olivia was now getting worried, especially if it was his wife he was talking to. Just as she was about to get up from her place on his lounge, he walked into the room, flopping himself on the lounge beside her.

"Mellie will be back in town tomorrow and she wants to be, and I quote, heavily involved in the campaign." Fitz said rubbing a hand over his face before looking at the beautiful woman beside him.

"Heavily involved?" Olivia asked. One of the reasons Olivia and Fitz had been having such a great time lately was because Mellie was off running around, away from them. Olivia's heart sunk at the thought of not going home with Fitz every night, they were being messy and now they would have to pull back completely.

"Yeah. I'm sorry baby." Fitz said pulling Olivia into his arms.

"S'okay." Olivia said leaning up and kissing him softly, she was upset but she didn't want to put a dampen on them, time would tell how heavily involved Mellie was.

* * *

Turns out, Mellie was more than heavily involved she was basically running the campaign. Olivia was on her last nerve with Mellie and her high pitched upper class look at me I'm going to be the governor's wife voice. Literally everytime Mellie had opened her mouth in the past few days, Olivia had immediately rolled her eyes. She really tried hard to get along with Mellie, because honestly, Olivia was the one doing wrong to her but dear lord was it hard with that woman. Not only was Olivia sick of Mellie she was now extremely frustrated, sexually frustrated as well as plain frustrated. She and Fitz had barely spent any along time together in the past few days, they had shared a few deep kisses here and there but other than that, nothing. Olivia was missing her man and Fitz was beginning to see this as he watched Olivia snap at yet another aide over something out of their control. He signalled her outside immediately.

"Baby." Fitz said as Olivia closed the door behind them into the hallway.

"Don't baby me. Don't." Olivia said leaning against the wall, Mellie had put her in a horrible mood and the last thing she wanted to do was highlight the fact she was sleeping with her husband.

"Livvie." Fitz said moving closer to her.

"Livvie isn't going to get you far either Grant." Olivia said looking away from the man in front of him, she knew if she looked into his eyes she would be done.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I'm sorry she's here. I'm sorry she's being like this. Livvie." He said rubbing a hand across her cheek.

"Fitz, please." It hurt so much.

"Look at me. It's okay Livvie. No one is watching." He was trying so hard to reign her back in, make her see that she was the one he wanted.

"I don't care if someone is watching Fitz, I'm over this." She said pulling his hand off her face.

"Liv, don't say that. Please don't be like this. Please. I'm with you. I'm here with you." He said leaning in closer to her, their chests touching, Just as Olivia was about to start speaking, the door flung open.

"Oh there you are honey." Mellie's voice boomed into the hallway.

"Mel hey." Fitz said immediately pulling away from Olivia.

"Liv, are you okay?" Mellie asked tenderly, the young girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine Mellie." Olivia said using all her acting skills.

"Everything okay Mellie?" Fitz asked.

"Just looking for you." Mellie said, she was keeping an eye on these two. She sensed something was up in the beginning, now she was absolutely certain there was. She needed to talk to Cyrus, immediately. "I'll leave you two." She said leaving the hallway and shutting the door.

"Liv." Fitz said but before he could continue Olivia had thrown herself into his arms, latching her lips onto his. They kissed deeply for a few moments, their tongues duelling and hands roaming.

"I miss you." Olivia said pulling away before continuing, "come over tonight." She said as she unbuttoned her shirt, giving Fitz a glimpse of her lacy white bra.

"Absolutely." Fitz said drawing Olivia into a deep kiss, they were going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N hi guys, thank you SOOO much for your reviews and encouragements, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter because next, we're going home. Fitz is campaigning in Olivia's hometown, we meet Rowan and oooh of course, things get steamy, but only if you review! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

"_Going home with someone you love is hard, showing them things you love, things you're ashamed of. It's hard, you're showing them parts of you that you can't change and hoping they'll still love you anyway." – Annoymous. _

Olivia Pope hated visiting her Dad more than anything in the world; she didn't have the best relationship with him. He had left her when she was 18 and she had barely spoken to him or looked back at her hometown since then. Rowan Pope had left one morning, not returning, Olivia was due to start college in the fall so she hadn't been home in over a year and now here she was sitting on a bus that was about to turn into the town she had left behind. Fitz interrupted her thoughts as he snuggled in deeper to her. It was almost 4am and they had been travelling for a few hours, Fitz and Olivia were snuggled up in one of the back seats, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Baby I can't breathe." Olivia giggled as Fitz pulled her even further onto his lap. "Fitz." She giggled.

"Sorry." He breathed out softly, he was awake, barely.

"We're almost there, we should separate anyway." She said turning and looking at him, lifting her hand and brushing the curls out of his face.

"Hmmmmmm okay baby." He said kissing her forehead softly, she whimpered softly. "You're demanding." He said chuckling softly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a gentle soft kiss. After a few tender moments, they both pulled away knowing they didn't have time to start anything.

"We don't even have time to sleep in a bed." Olivia said pouting and throwing her head into Fitz's chest dramatically, she hated travelling.

"Babe, we wouldn't be getting any sleep if we had a bed right now." Fitz said with a raised eyebrow as Olivia chuckled softly.

"This is true, 6am starts are not ideal, you meeting my dad is not ideal and us staying at my house is not ideal." Olivia said her face dropping at the thought of seeing her dad.

"It's all going to be okay Liv. I promise." Fitz said with a quick kiss to her lips as the bus lights turned on, bringing them back to reality.

* * *

It was the moment Olivia had been dreading since her and Fitz had gotten together, him meeting his father. Rowan was a very judgemental and opinionated person, she knew her father would make some comment about Fitz and she was truly hoping it wasn't something that would raise suspicion as she introduced the two.

"Fitz this is my Dad, Rowan Pope. Dad, this is Fitzgerald Grant." She said standing between them both, but slightly more to Fitz's side. She didn't want to be near her father and subconsciously she was showing if it came down to it, she would pick Fitz 100%. Fitz held his hand out and Rowan took it slowly, the tension to an extreme high between the men as they shook hands sternly.

"You're sleeping with him?" Rowan said immediately and Fitz's jaw almost fell to the ground in shock but Olivia quickly responded.

"No Dad, we aren't sleeping together." She said, crossing her arms and standing firmly, even though they were, her father definitely did not need to know about it.

"Fitzgerald?" Rowan said sternly and Olivia looked at him hoping he used his best lying face.

"Mr Pope, I am not sleeping with your daughter. I'm married sir." Fitz said hoping the man would believe him, he had been lying about things since he was born, he was a Grant, its what they did best according to Big Jerry.

"Hmmmmmm. Marriage doesn't stop anyone and you're a politician, I'm not sold." Rowan said, he was unconvinced, he had watched his daughter and the man interact through out the day from afar.

"Dad, you know what?" Olivia said, her voice now raised. "Who I am or who I am not sleeping with is none of your damn business. Firstly, I am 20 years old and secondly, you haven't been apart of my life for 2 years since I moved out after you left when I was 18. So why do you care now?" Olivia said hurriedly, she was frustrated and annoyed, he had no right.

"Libia." He said softly.

"Don't. Don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry Fitzgerald for suggesting anything of course Olivia is only working with you because of Cyrus. My apologies honey." Rowan said, he was still suspicious but yet he wanted to play nice with his daughter.

"It's fine Dad." She said through clenched teeth, she was glad this conversation was over, and she was even happier when Cyrus walked over.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked interrupting the trio.

"Yes." They all answered at once.

* * *

Dinner was awkward and uncomfortable and thankfully, over in an hour. In that time Olivia had consumed so many glasses of alcohol she was slightly unaware of the fact that she was sitting a bit closer to Fitz than what would be deemed appropriate. They had been on their absolute best behaviour but as they sat on the lounge later that night, after Cyrus and eventually Rowan had retired to bed, all bets were off.

"You're drunk." Fitz said chuckling as Olivia lost her balance a little, swaying on her feet as he sat watching her on the lounge.

"I am not drunk. I had a few glasses with dinner. I am fine." She said as she held her 5th glass of wine in her hand.

"Baby, you're drunk." He said reaching out and grabbing her hip, pulling her into him. "You barely ate at dinner." He said rubbing his hand across her hip and over her lower back.

"I'm just a little tipsy." She said leaning into his touch, running her spare hand through his curls.

"Whatever you say." Fitz said leaning back into the lounge, sipping from his own wine glass, his second of the night.

"I can't believe Cyrus said yes to us staying here." She said moving away from him and looking outside through the window onto the street she grew up on.

"It's your home Livvie and its one night." Fitz said.

"I know but argh, I hate him Fitz. I know you shouldn't hate your own father but I do. He's never been there for me, not since Mum died." She said, finishing quietly.

"You're preaching to the converted Liv." He said.

"I know. One more day and I can go back to pretending he doesn't exist." She said turning from the window and walking over to where he was, sitting down next to him.

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, letting her snuggle into his side.

"I like the idea of you being here though, in the house I grew up in." She said breathing him in deeply as she placed her wine on the coffee table.

"Me too." He said kissing the top of her forehead.

"I like being here with you, pretending we are normal." She said, her head looking away from the intensity of his stare.

"We are normal, we're our own version of normal." Fitz said using his hand to lift her chin so she could see him again, their eyes meeting.

"Our own version of normal. I like that." Olivia said, looking deeply into her handsome man's eyes.

"I like you." Fitz said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I like you too, alot." Olivia said shyly, she knew he was in love with her and she was almost certainly definitely absolutely in love with him, they just weren't at the stage of admitting it yet.

"I like you a lot a lot." Fitz said deepening the kiss. Their tongues now duelling as Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap so she was straddling him, a knee either side of his hips.

"Mmmmmm, you do like me a lot." Olivia said their bodies so in tune as their breaths joined in sync. The kiss got even more heated as Olivia began to grind her lower body against Fitz's growing erection. "We cant, not here." She said breathlessly as Fitz's kisses moved to her neck.

"Upstairs." Fitz said lifting her off the lounge, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fitz!" She whispered, she could not go upstairs with him! Her Dad and Cyrus were in rooms right down the hall.

"Mmmmmmm." Fitz said pulling her mouth into a deep kiss as he guided them up the stairs and into Olivia's bedroom, kicking the door behind them shut and throwing her lightly on the bed.

"Baaaaaaaaaby." Olivia was beyond worked up now and she had missed Fitz desperately, they hadn't been intimate for more than a week because of Mellie's impromptu visit.

"I've missed you too Livvie." Fitz said as he unbuttoned her loose blouse, throwing it over her head before quickly ridding her of her bra before latching himself onto her left breast. "God I've missed these." Fitz said as he sucked and licked Olivia's breasts before making his way down her stomach, kisses following the whole way.

"God." Olivia said arching her back as Fitz began to unbutton her jeans, throwing them off along with her panties in a matter of seconds, he truly had a talent for that. But his true talent was about to happen as he latched his mouth onto Olivia's clit, sucking so hard that she shot off the bed. "Fitzzzzzz." She moaned out softly, he was tormenting her with his licking and sucking bringing her close to the edge than back off again before she could reach climax. Dear god she had to remember to be quiet. But before Olivia could think properly, Fitz threw two fingers into her scorching heat finally immediately sending her over the edge.

"God baby." Olivia said coming down from her high as he leaned up and kissed her, his kiss a mixture of herself and wine. She slowly ran her hand down his chest, he was still fully clothed next to her naked body. "Off." She said as she helped him rip his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants, just as she began to take his boxes off, there was a soft knock at her door.

"Liv, are you awake?" It was her dad. Olivia and Fitz literally froze in place for a few moments before Rowan's footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Olivia said immediately, this had never happened before and of course it had to happen with her married politician running for governor boyfriend.

"Thank god for that door!" Fitz said his head dropping to her neck before slowly rolling off her.

"Don't leave baby." Olivia said rolling over and placing her naked body next to his.

"We can't now Liv. I need to get into my room immediately." Fitz said hopping off the bed and re-dressing.

"I'm not use to sleeping without you." Olivia said shyly as she grabbed Fitz's discarded shirt off the edge of the bed and slipping it on.

"I know." They had been spending every night together before Mellie was around and they had fallen into such an easy routine it was scary. She had missed him that last week, desperately. "But I'm right across the hall and you have my shirt." Fitz said leaning over and rubbing a hand over the left side of her face.

"You don't seem too phased by it." Olivia said, she wasn't going to lie, she was slightly hurt by his quickness to leave and not stay with her. They were finally alone and he wanted to leave, what was with that.

"Livvie. Your father is going to walk up the stairs any minute and see I'm not in my room. Baby, you know I can't sleep without you. You know that. You know this week has been horrible for me. God baby, you know I love waking up to you." Fitz said softly and he could still see the hurt and hesitation in her eyes. "But if you want me to stay, I will." He would do anything for her, anything.

"I would like you to stay and I would like you to make love to me in my childhood bed." Olivia said softly.

"Scoot on over then baby." Fitz said with a quick kiss to her lips, god he loved this woman and he couldn't wait to tell her that.

* * *

**A/N hi guys! Sorry ive been really working on this chapter and the next couple, so sorry for the lack of updates! Now I know you're probably upset no sex in that last bit, but trust me we will see it sometime soon, these two are bursting with love and trust me the three little words are coming up. Thank you for the reviews & PM's, please continue to do, they're so helpful! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"_With love, comes loss." – Anonymous. _

Olivia saw Fitz smiling at her across the room, she knew he had to be remembering their night last week at her father's house. He had ended up spending the night with her in her childhood and made sweet love to her. It was like nothing they had done before and she felt the love radiating between them more than ever. Waking up with him like always was such a joy and even though they had almost got caught by her dad the next day, their night was perfect.

"Hi." Her thoughts were interrupted when the man in question had walked over.

"Hi." She said flipping through the paper she was reading. "Stop it." She said even though she could barely keep the smile off her face.

"Stop what?" Fitz said looking over her shoulder pretending to read like she was.

"You know what." Olivia said moving away slightly. "What you're thinking Fitzgerald." She said.

"Thinking?" Fitz asked, a grin on his face.

"About last week at my dads?" Olivia said finally looking at him.

"Last week? Last Sunday when we stayed at your dads? No way. I'm thinking about Monday night, Tuesday morning, Wednesday night, last night and oh, this morning." He said cheekily.

"Fitz!" She hissed, a blush forming over her face.

"Well you asked Olivia." He said smiling before walking away, an extra sway in his hips something only she would notice. She continued to read over her paper for the next 10 or so minutes, oblivious to the rest of the room before she was interrupted when Cyrus yelled out to her.

"Liv. Come here." He yelled.

"What's up Cy?" Olivia said making her way over to where Cyrus and Fitz were standing.

"Big Jerry died." Fitz said softly, his back to them both, she had barely heard him but when he turned around she knew she had heard him correctly.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes almost popping out of her head before looking at Fitz to gauge his reaction. His face was unreadable, his jaw was tight and she could see the vein on his neck bulging. Their eyes connected and within seconds, Fitz had grabbed her arm leading her straight out of the room and into the hallway. Cyrus was use to their hallway meetings and he also knew that Olivia calmed Fitz down like no other even if he didn't know the full extent of the relationship, so he didn't raise an eyebrow thankfully. When the door was shut, Fitz pushed her up against it their lips immediately meeting.

"Fitz." She said interrupting them after a few moments of kissing, he was being a bit rough with her and she knew he didn't mean it but she wanted to stop it. He pulled away, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Fuck." He said, his head dropping down.

"Baby. I'm so sorry." Olivia said softly, pulling him closer to her by his waist, using her other hand to run it through his curls. "I am so sorry." She said as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"My dad Livvie." He said the tears streaming down him face.

"I am so so sorry." She said wrapping her arms around him, kissing his forehead softly.

"We fought the last time we spoke. He doesn't even know that I love him." He said, the tears falling onto her skin.

"He knows Fitz and he loves you too, so much. You're his son and he loves you." Olivia whispered into his ear. They stayed that way for who knows how long, his arms wrapped around her as she held him up as he cried into her. Her looking after him just like he needed.

"I love you." Olivia said softly, her heart was beating so fast in her chest she was worried she might have a heart attack. His head moved immediately so he was looking at her, their eyes connecting. "I love you." She said again so he knew he had heard correctly.

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz said, both their faces breaking into a smile as their lips meet immediately as he spun her around the hallway as their kiss deepened. It was the light in all his darkness, she had finally said she loved him and he could finally say it back.

"I'm so utterly in love with you Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia said, she was never open with her emotions but it needed to happen now, he needed to know she loved him.

"I am so absolutely completely utterly desperately in love with you Olivia Pope." Fitz said, looking deeply into Olivia's eyes. She knew exactly what he needed and he would forever be so grateful to her.

* * *

Big Jerry's funeral was a big affair, more than 500 people were in attendance, Fitz's speech was beautifully spoken, Mellie played the role of the doting wife and Cyrus was using it as political gain for the campaign. Olivia had barely seen Fitz all day, he had been mingling with family members, politicians and members of society. They had shared eye contact a few times, he knew she was there for him and that meant a lot. Fitz wished now more than ever he and Olivia could have a relationship out in the open, all he wanted right now was to hold her hand and wrap his hand around her waist.

"Hey." His thoughts were interrupted by her arrival; he was talking to a distant cousin, quickly excusing himself.

"Hey." He said as he quickly ran a hand down her arm, letting her know that he knew she was there for him.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly as she sipped from her champagne, the wake had been going well, she was glad there had been no drama.

"Okay." He said, she could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt her. He was nursing a glass of bourbon and if she was correct she was pretty certain it was his 5th of the night. He was a big man but there was no way he could handle any more drinks.

"Would you like me to get you some water?" Olivia asked hoping he would see what she meant.

"No. I'm not upto water quite yet Livvie." He said, he knew he needed to stop drinking but he didn't want to.

"Fitz." She said softly.

"I can handle my alcohol Olivia, I'm a grown man." Clearly he couldn't by his comment but she knew she had to let him go.

"Okay. I'll let you be." She said turning ready to walk away, Fitz immediately felt like a jackass, that was no way to speak to the woman he loved, the woman who surprisingly loved him back no matter how fucked up he was.

"Baby." He said softly enough for just her to hear, she turned slowly and saw the regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'd love some water." He said handing her the half full glass of bourbon. "I'm done for the night." Olivia gave it back to him.

"I'm not here to mother you if you want to keep drinking, it's fine. Your dad died, you're allowed to grieve." She said as he took the glass, he could tell she was still upset with him. "I'm going to bed."

"Well then I am too." He said placing the glass down on the table next to them.

"Fitz. Your wife is here. This is your family ranch." Olivia said, there was no way in the world Fitz could stay with her tonight. Cyrus and Olivia had been put in separate cabins with Fitz and Mellie in the main house.

"Mellie knows I hate the main house, I don't care Liv. I want to be with you tonight." He said as he softly brushed his hand over hers, she could tell he needed her and who was she to deny him.

"Fine, wait 20 minutes then come over." She said and with that she was gone.

* * *

Fitz had come 40 minutes later and Olivia knew exactly what had kept him by the way he was leaning against the cabin door when she opened it, he was drunk.

"Hi baby." He said leaning down and kissing her softly, his breath reeking of alcohol. Olivia didn't comment, just opened the door and let him in. "No comment?" Fitz said as he flopped himself down on the lounge taking in her appearance of bare legs, black panties and his navy t-shirt.

"You're drunk." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Brad and I had a couple more drinks, just a night cap baby." He said referring to his cousin.

"You're sleeping on the lounge." Olivia said and before Fitz could comment she had slammed the bedroom door shut. She heard Fitz stumbling around for the next half an hour, he was pacing she could tell. She was hoping he had sobered up a little as she opened the door and saw that she was indeed correct, he was pacing.

"Hi." He said immediately.

"Hi." She said walking over and sitting on the lounge, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"Your dad is an alcoholic." Fitz said sitting down next to her, placing her feet in his lap.

"Yep." She said looking at him, clearly he had sobered up. "He dealt with things by using alcohol. Tonight just brought back a lot of memories." She said running a hand through his curls letting him know it wasn't him.

"I understand. I'm so sorry Livvie." He said leaning over and kissing her softly, no more needed to be said, she knew he was, his dad had just died so she would let tonight go.

"Come on, come to bed." She said standing and taking his hand.

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Olivia woke up to this being whispered into her ear, a smile forming on her face immediately as she turned in Fitz's arms. Through everything, they hadn't been alone since the hallway when they had confessed their love for each other. Fitz had flown home to prepare funeral arrangements and Olivia and Cyrus hadn't flown out till a few days later.

"I love you too." She said softly as he caught her mouth in a gentle kiss, conveying how much he loved her through it.

"God, I love you." He said placing his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer so that their chests were touching. He would never get tired of saying it to her, he hadn't said it enough these past few days but he knew she felt it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm I love you baby." She said as he began to place kisses all over her face, on her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and lastly her mouth. "I love you." She said again smiling between kisses.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Fitz said as their mouths separated and he rolled her onto her back, hovering above her. "God you're beautiful." He said as he looked down at her, her hair fanned across the white sheets, she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"I should be the one thanking you Liv. You saved me, your love has saved me. I don't know what I would be like right now, I guess it's true when they say when you lose someone, you gain someone else." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said placing a kiss on his chest.

"Don't leave me Liv. Please don't leave me." He said quietly.

"I promise." She said kissing him softly, conveying all the love she had for him in that quick kiss. "Now show me how much you love me Grant." She said with a sultry voice and wicked smile before he proceeded to show exactly just how much he did.

* * *

**A/N hi ya'll, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I focused heavily on 211 stuff because I think Jerry's death is a huge thing for Fitz and I really wanted to deal with that side of him. anyway, coming up next is olitz sexy times because they have FINALLY admitted they love each other, let the good times roll – but only if you review!**


End file.
